From Hueco to Karakura
by The10Espada99
Summary: Grimmjow and Nel were rescued by Ichigo and now they have to figure out how to survive in the human world with the help of our sexy,humble,innocent, candy shop owner Urahara Kisuke of course.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm new on so don't hate. This is my first story. It will be a GrimmXNel. So the story won't be confusing I'll tell you the backstory. So after Aizen was defeated, Nel and Grimmjow being the only Arrancar close to Ichigo and the few that were still alive, they were invited to stay with Urahara. Nel in this is able to always stay in her mature form. Grimmjow will be OCC definiatly. And in this Ichigo never lost his powers and this is like a month or three after the battle with Aizen was over.

Copyright: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters or content. All rights go to Kubo Tite.

PROLOUGE:

"Jinta, can you please go get Grimmjow-san and Neliel- san?" Urahara asks the young boy with the fiery red hair.

"Yeah sure whatever." Jinta replies with a sigh as he got up from his position on the floor. "Yo blue-haired cat freak, green-haired women, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" Jinta yells as he puts a head out the door, barely one foot out of the room. Almost immediately the former 6th and 3rd Espada enter the room, still in their Arrancar form. 'Urahara was too busy being mysterious to ever give them gigai's' is what Grimmjow thinks about their predicament about not having real bodies. Nel laughed as his opinion but she still thought it was rude even though Nel herself can be rude to the blonde ex-shinigami behind his back.

"Urahara-san , you called?" Neliel asked politely. Being accepted into the human world by him and being able to escape that wasteland desert where the only thing seen for miles and miles is sand, dirt, and fake trees was almost the nicest thing someone has ever done for her. Hueco Mundo was not the best place to live in because the majority of the time there was nothing to do besides fight. That's why the Espada were so strong. They all just fought and fought and fought (with the exception of Nel of course) until they were bored because they couldn't kill each other or they were tired. Since he helped her escape from idiotic violence and boredom, the least she could do is be polite.

"Did you finally finish our gigai's, Urahara-san?" Grimmjow asked.( Even Grimmjow is being polite. That shows he is grateful. Even though he doesn't enjoy being pitied, when he got the opportunity to escape from the hell hole also known as Las Noches where the only Espada left is Yammy and Yammy would be really pissy since he lost to those 2 shinigami captains.) Neliel snickered laughing at the inside joke she and the blue-haired ex-espada shared about their gigai's.

"Yes. And I have a surprise for you two." Urahara says while putting up his fan to hide his amused and sinister smile from them. Immediately the two Arrancar were mortified. From what they had heard from Ichigo, Urahara's surprises were usually for his own amusement from behind the scenes and comes at the cost of irritated or hurting the victim's in some sort of way. So naturally Nel and Grimmjow were preparing for the worst.

"What's the surprise?" Grimmjow said trying to sound normal, but he couldn't keep a small amount of fear from popping out. Neliel kept the horrified and scared expression off her face but she could feel her hands shaking from under the table that they were sitting at.

Inside his head, Urahara was laughing his butt off at the reactions. '_This is better than I thought it would be' he thought. _His face still covered by his fan, he said "Starting next week you'll be starting high school."

Nel looked surprised and shocked. As soon as he finishes our gigai's, he makes us go to high school. I'm at least 140 yrs old and this dude is making her go to a school with people less than 9 times her age. Grimmjow's jaw dropped, which is kind of amusing because the jaw mask on his face going down too. He didn't really have anything against humans but going to a school full of them was never something he would have ever thought possible. He had a feeling even if he said no he would still have to do it in the end because Urahara would use his ways with words to convince them with words. He was almost as good as Aizen with words. That's the tiniest bit of fear Grimmjow has for Urahara. That he might just be using them or tricking them into doing what he wanted, then ditching them after what he what's is accomplished. Grimmjow didn't share this with anyone of course because that would make him look like a scared little boy.

Grimmjow sighed "Fine then. I'll go to 'school' then." He said with defeat. You can tell that Urahara was surprised. He expected Grimmjow to put up much more of a fight from what he heard about him from Ichigo. He expected him to yell and cuss and declare his opinions and say things like humans are trash and such. Since he didn't that took away a lot of his fun. Nel wasn't very surprised because of her and Grimmjow's past.

"I'll go too. It's the least I can do to thank you for letting us stay here." Nel said in a very composed and polite manner. More of Urahara's fun ruined. He thought he would have more fun with this from what he heard about them from Ichigo but it appears Ichigo lied.

Urahara had now put his fan down since he was no longer amused. "That's all you two can go now." He said.

"Okay Thank ya. Bye" Grimmjow said before he went out the room. "See you later, Urahara-san" Nel said with a small bow before she left. _'Wow. They have better manners than Ichigo said they did' Urahara thought. _

As soon as Grimmjow sat down in the new area they both were in, Shihoin Yoruichi invaded all of Grimm's personal space. She sat too close for his comfort and tried her best to seduce him yet again. "Hey Neko-Kun, when are you going to show me your resur-erection?" She said in his ear. Grimmjow was rather irritated and it was obvious it was taking all he had not to cut Yoruichi down. "Ne, Neko-Kun, I'd love to see it." She said, rubbing herself on him while he on the other hand was trying to scoot away from her. Nel got pretty irritated (as she told herself while it was more like jealousy) at the older woman's actions. So she stood up from where she was sitting and walked over them. Nel gave Yoruichi a smile and said politely "Shihoin-san, I need to talk to Grimmjow so please excuse us." After she said that she pulled Grimmjow up and wrapped her arm around his and walked to her room with him. As they were walking Yoruichi winked and smiled at Grimmjow, who tried to smile back to be polite but failed miserably. As soon as they got in the room and shut the door behind them, Grimmjow sighed in relief. "Thanks for the save back there Nel. I thought I was going to get raped." He said disgusted at the cat woman's actions.

"No prob. She was being nasty." Nel said while scrunching up her face as she remembered what happened out there. "Haha. I know. But let's not talk about her. Let's talk about how Urahara looked disappointed when we didn't like blow up in his face."Grimmjow replied in an amused tone.

"Hahahaha now that was funny. He wanted us to blow up in his faces for his own amusement. i bet he thinks we don't know how to act. Just cuz we are hollow's doesn't mean we can't behave like really." Nel said laughing at the shopkeeper.

"Well he knows you know how to act but I know he expected me to go on like a rampage." Grimmjow says.

"Most likely. But my wittle Gwimkitty knows how to behave like a good kitty/boy." Nel said in a teasing voice obviously making a reference to his resurrecession.

"Shut up." Grimmjow replied obviously not meaning it since he was laughing too. These are the few times when his laughs and smiles don't look or sound sadistic, sarcastic or obnoxious. Suddenly Nel let out a yawn.

"Aw Nel's tired. Well if your tired let me leave so you can get your sleep. Goodnight." Grimmjow says being considerate. "Okay. Thank you. Goodnight Grimmy." She says as she gives him a goodnight hug. He hugs her back. Then she closes the door and he heads to his room to sleep.

Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is Chapter 1 of my story enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any characters he made up.

Chapter 1

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school together on a Monday morning. Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Ichigo what's wrong?"Rukia asked, trying not to sound concerned. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Well I just feel like today's going to be a depressing day for some reason." He said. Rukia's face scrunched up.

"How? Today started out like any other day." She asked, confused.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."He said as he looked up to the sky. Rukia studied his face. Ichigo , of course, had his signature scowl on his face and his eyebrows were knitted in confusion as he tried to figure out what he was feeling. He was concentrating really hard. _He looks cute like that. _Rukia thought as she looked at him.

"Yo Ichigo, Kuchiki!" a voice called out. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and both of them turned towards the voice that was also known as Arisawa Tatsuki's voice.

"Morning, Tatsuki!" Ichigo called back. "Ohayo Arisawa." Rukia greeted. Rukia had learned to respect Tatsuki because she was the only human Rukia knew that could kick Ichigo's ass.

"Come on, you two. Hurry up school starts in like 6 minutes." She said as she ran past them. It took them both about 30 seconds to register what Tatsuki said before they both started dashing towards the school at an amazing pace that could rival Yoruichi's flash step. All 3 of them bust into the classroom one minute before the bell rung. If you looked at Ishida you could see the amusement written all over his face when he saw his friends because of their mad dash to class.

"Kurosaki, are you okay? You look like you just came from a 10 mile marathon." Ishida said to annoy the person in question.

"Shut *pant pant* the *pant* h-heck *pant*up, *pant* four –eyes" Ichigo snapped as he tried to catch his breath. Ishida snickered at his reply. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Rukia all sat down in their seats. Ichigo looked around and saw none other than Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa Yumichika, and of course Abarai Renji sitting down as if they never left class for the past few months.

"AHHH. TOSHIRO, RANGIKU-SAN, IKKAKU, YUMICHIKA, RENJI? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" Ichigo exclaimed.

" That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki and we are here because Soul Society felt some Espada level Arrancar reistsu from here so we came to check it out" Captain Hitsugaya explained. Immediately Ichigo knew which Arrancar he was talking about and hoped his face didn't show any guilt.

"Yeah. So we are going to be partying in the real world with you all Ichigo!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"No we are not Rangiku. We're here to kick some Arrancar ass." Ikkaku said pulling out his wooden sword.

"Shut up before I tell Yachiru on you for harassing humans with a wooden sword." Rangiku retorted.

"Please no. I'll be good" Ikkaku pleaded.

"You should have said that before" Rangiku replied smugly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Captain Hitsugaya muttered.

Soon Ochi-Sensei came in leisurely and went in her position at the front of the class. "Hello class. Today we have two new students. This class always gets new students but they always leave after a few weeks. Kurosaki, you probably scare them off with your scowl" At this comment he scowled deeper. "And Asano with his perverseness." Ochi- sensei stated. "Sensei, why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you're the easiest to pick on." Sensei replies with a smile on her face. Everyone sweat-drops at her reply. Keigo goes to the corner and cries, muttering sensei doesn't like me.

"We need more new students like Kuchiki." Sensei says, making Rukia beam, "Any way, let me introduce our new students. You two can come in now."

The door opens and reveals a blue-haired male with electric blue eyes with what looked like blue eye shadow under his eye and a well endowed teal-haired female with hazel eyes and a pink tattoo on the top of her nose, both wearing the school uniform. _Oh no. Not more delinquents. _They all thought with the exception of those who knew them and the shinigami.

"I'm Neliel Oderschvank_but call me Nel. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please take care of me" She says with a bright smile and a bow. At once all the boys are drooling over her._

_"Onee-san, I'll take care of you!" Keigo exclaims as he jumps towards the former Tercera to most likely molest her. All of a sudden a muscular arm pops out in front of Nel and our perverted friend crashed into it, falling to the ground. "Perverted idiot" Grimmjow muttered as he pulled his arm back to him. Suddenly all eyes were on Grimmjow because no one besides Tatsuki and Ichigo beat up Keigo for being perverted. They were all wondering who this guy was now besides Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime, of course. They all took a look at him and saw that he was more lean, muscular, and taller than Ichigo. You could say Tatsuki was impressed also._

_Grimmjow sensing the eyes on him introduced himself. "I'm Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez. Pleasure to meet ya. Please just call me Grimmjow since its easier than calling me Jaeggerjaquez." He says with a straight face. Now at this moment Ichigo realizes whose in front of him suddenly jumps up and points at both of them. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Ichigo screams._

_"Oh. Look at that, its Kurosaki. Hey." Grimmjow says with the same straight face but now with a bored tone in his voice. _

_"Oh. Ichigo. You're in this class? Hmm. Alright. Hey." Nel says in a monotone voice. _

_"The hell? First your all happy and cheery. Now you look bored and sad. Bipolar much?" Ichigo exclaims because he expected her to scream out his name and suffocate him with a hug. _

_"Being all cheery and happy takes up energy. Something you obviously don't do so you wouldn't know. And I know were learning soon so I used all that energy up in introducing myself." She says in a matter-of- factly tone. _

_"What about __you__?" Ichigo asks now pointing at Grimmjow. _

_"What about me?"Grimmjow replies, with a raised eyebrow. _

_"What are you doing here and why are you acting so out of character?" Ichigo demands. He expected the former sexta to be smiling sadistically scaring the shit out of everyone here, but here he is with a straight face acting strangely calm. _

_"I'll tell ya whenever class is over or something like that. And I actually have no idea what ya mean by outta _character_._ ¿ Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que quiere decir fuera de lo normal?" He asks.

She replies with a shrug of the shoulders and "No es una pista. Creo que Ichigo esta fuera de la mecedora."

Grimmjow laughs and Nel smiles.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo yelled. They immediately put their straight faces back on.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"Kurosaki, Ja-ja-Grimmjow, Od-Nel" Sensei call having difficulty pronouncing their last names and just gave up. All three of them looked at Ochi-Sensei. "Do you know each other?" she says, asking the question most of the class has been wondering.

Grimmjow scrunches his face up. "More or less." He replies. Ichigo's jaw drops. This guy did not just say that he thought to himself.

"Okay since you two are new you have to try and solve challenge problem of the week."Ochi-Sensei announces as she points to the board with the long problem on it. None of the students have been able to figure it out yet. "Whenever you think you have the answer just grab that paper over there and write the answer down." She explains.

Nel and Grimmjow both look at the problem and share a glance. Then Grimmjow goes over to the paper and pulls a pencil from his pocket and writes the answer down. He hands the paper to Sensei and she gasps. He was right and it only took him one minute. "H-h-how did you do that?" she asks, surprised since she thought he was a delinquent.

"Oh. This guy who was like my father like figure for a long time was this genius so since all of were like his children he said 'No people who live under my roof are going to be stupid' so we all learnt stuff like this every day. And I wanted to beat one of my 'brothers' Ulquiorra since he was the smartest. I wanted to at least beat him at something so I worked extra hard at academics. So no Nel and I aren't uneducated since I know that is what you were thinking, Kurosaki." Grimmjow explains as he and Nel go to the seats sensei showed them earlier.

Everyone looked at them shocked since they all thought they were both delinquents but they both turned out to be maybe smarter than them. Even Ishida was surprised because he has still been working on the problem. 'Well these two are going to be interesting' everyone thought.

Sensei snapped out of her shock and started teaching class. Ichigo knew he was going to have a talk with both of them at lunch time.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the 2nd chapter. I may or may not continue this if I don't get enough readers or reviews. I enjoy writing stories but if no one is going to read there is no point writing it. Anyway this chapter is just going to be like silly.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach. All rights go to Kubo Tite.

Chapter 2

An hour before lunch time, Ochi-Sensei decided to stop teaching her lesson. "Okay, class since we don't really know our new classmates here why don't we ask a few questions about them. Jaeggerjaquez, Neliel-san, please come to the front of the classroom." Over the hour, Ochi-Sensei couldn't shake off how mysterious and odd they were so she wanted the class to ask questions so she could know more about the weird pair of new students she had received once again. Reluctantly, the two former espada went to the front of the room. "Class you are free to ask them any **APPROPRIATE **questions." Ochi-Sensei said, hoping the students would ask the questions that have been bugging her.

A student raised his hand. "Yes, Takashi."

"What's up with your blue eye shadow under your eye, dude?" He asked referring to Grimmjow. The Substitute Group snickered even though they wondered about that also. They expected Grimmjow to completely explode on the poor kid. Grimmjow instead looked confused. "You mean this?" He pointed to the blue markings under his eyes. The boy nodded. "It's not eye shadow….what the hell is eye shadow?" he asked looking more confused. "You know what it is?" He asked Nel. "Nope." She replied looking as confused as him. At her reply, all the girls in the room gasped.

"Dude, you don't know what eye shadow is? How late are you?" Ichigo laughed.

"Kurosaki, I lived in a desert my whole life where we were hundreds and maybe thousands of miles away from civilization and the only thing that connected us to the outside world was a laptop that was like infected by Nnoitra's porn collection that scared everyone from using it. You honestly expect me to know what eye shadow is?" Grimmjow said, with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo immediately stopped laughing. He did have a point. Living in Hueco Mundo automatically meant that you had to stay there or you would be asking for a death note from the shinigami. Even though they are espada, they obviously didn't want to start unnecessary drama in the living world. But wait.. "How did you manage to obtain a laptop in Hueco Mundo?" Rukia voiced out his thoughts. Immediately they realized that they had 5 shinigami there with them whose mission it was to eliminate the two espada, a Quincy, and Chad who had no idea that the new students were from Hueco Mundo. Ichigo quickly wrote down the story of why Grimmjow and Nel were here in the living world and passed it to each of them. Ishida did not approve but would voice his opinion later. Chad, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were okay with it, but would ask questions later. Hitsugaya was not satisfied but well question them when they aren't in a room full of humans. The humans. Ichigo all of a sudden remembered them. Hueco Mundo was obviously not a human world map so they must be confused. And they were. The next question that is going to be asked is obviously where is Hueco Mundo. But first Neliel answered Rukia's question.

"Well Kuchiki-san, Gin was bored so he bought a laptop and said we could use it. He had to explain what is was and how to use it obviously. Nnoitra was one of the first to use it and he discovered porn and basically filled the computer full of it so nobody wanted to use it anymore. Gin cried for a week when he found he couldn't use his laptop anymore."She explained.

"But you said you lived hundreds of miles away from civilization so how did he get it?" a random student asked.

"He obviously traveled those hundreds of miles." Grimmjow said matter-of-factly. All mostly everyone was dumbfounded. Suddenly Takashi spoke up "If the blue crap under your eyes isn't eye shadow what is it?" of course he would forget about the fact, that he didn't know who Gin or Nnoitra is and the fact he didn't know where Hueco Mundo is and was focused on the eye shadow thing.

"It's a birthmark."Grimmjow replied. _Weird birthmark. Everyone thought. _"I'm guessing the same goes for her." Takashi says nodding towards Nel. She nodded. "Yeah. It does. Now does anyone else have a question. If not, can we sit down?" she asks, getting impatient since they talked about eye shadow (whatever the hell that was) for about 10 minutes. Almost the whole class raised their hands. Nel picked on one girl.

"You said you both lived miles away from civilization in a desert. What was it like living there?" The girl known as Amaya asked. Many thought it would really boring.

"It depends are you talking about us? Or everyone that lived in Las Noches (our home) in general?" Nel asked. "Both." She replied. Nel inwardly sighed. It would take a lot to explain that.

"Okay so let's see. Well me personally I would read. I made Grimmy over here go to that book store that was super far away to get me books." She grinned at him. Everyone laughed at Grimmjow's nickname.

Grimmjow scowled. "You know how long it takes just to get to there? It took a 8 hours to sonido I mean run there and then I had to find the book and pay for it then run back. That took hours. Jesus." Grimmjow complained.

"Well I did it so you wouldn't become a fatty and lazy like a cat. You know you are similar to a cat in many ways and I didn't want you to become like a cat in that way either. And I trained everyday so you can't say I was too lazy to get a book myself. " Nel said, coming with an excuse to use Grimm for her personally gain.

"Nel, do I look like I'm lazy? I'm pretty sure I do enough exercise to not look like a fatty. Oh yeah to answer another part of your question, most of the time people train and do exercise since their usually isn't much to do." He replied.

"You look really lazy. I doubt you have muscle under that shirt." Tatsuki said from the back of the classroom with a smug and cocky smile. _Well she will be surprised._ Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia thought. Grimmjow then took off his shirt and revealed to the whole class his awesome muscles that were better than Ichigo's. These muscles impressed everyone and shut Tatsuki right up. She had to admit that those muscles were impressive. Even Chizuru was impressed and awed. The girls immediately thought he was the sexiest mother f***er they had seen yet. The guys were jealous of his muscles.

"Wow, Grimmkitty you just like flashed the whole class." Nel said trying to suppress a laugh and she settled with a smile.

"Yeah. I did and it was fun." Grimmjow replied with sarcasm at the end. "Let's get back to the question. So most of us would just do nothing or train. But the 10 people(2 of them were us) closest to Aizen, the closet thing we had to a father, and the ones close to them would like hang out at least once a week." Grimmjow explained.

"Well sometimes we'd travel miles to go see a movie or go to the mall. Once we went on a camping trip (N/A: Read Bleach Summer Trip or Bleach Camping Trip or some fanfiction titled something around that to know what I'm talking about.). Other times we'd have these concerts where we would sing these songs we wrote. Well Aizen like told us about his problems or an event in his life and made us write a song about it and sing about it. It was a different person, group, or pair each time. It was fun though. We were all average singers except Gin, Aizen's right hand man and my buddy." Nel explained picking up where Grimmjow left off. Grimmjow shrugged. "Yeah. More or less." Grimmjow added.

"Grimmjow? Sing? Yeah right." Ichigo snorted. The day Grimmjow sings well is the day hell will freeze over.

"Ne Ne Grimmjow sing. It's been a while since I've heard you sing."Nel insisted.

"I'm not good at all. Like really." Grimmjow protested. "See right there. Told ya."Ichigo says, feeling triumphant.

"Come on sing. Even if it isn't good we'll all get a good laugh." Someone says. Soon everyone was begging him to sing.

"Alright then. I'll sing. Gosh."Grimmjow shouted feeling annoyed.

**Okay next chapter we will hear Grimmy sing. Well it be good or bad? Who knows?**

**Definatly not me.**

**Well then Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I hope I get more readers. So far I've been getting good feedback and reviews. Please continue reading.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow wouldn't be dead. Kubo Tite owns Bleach. I don't own any of the songs named in this chapter either.

Chapter 3

"'kay. Yall wanted me to sing right?" Grimmjow asked.

"YEAH" Everyone shouted.

"What should I sing though?" Grimmjow asked with a thoughtful expression. "It should be something you all don't know. Hmmm." He stood there with a thinking expression for about 2 minutes.

"Got it!" He declared. "What are you going to sing?" Nel asked.

"Unusual(N/A: By Trey Songz. In this story, we are going to pretend the arrancar wrote the songs listed in this chapter.)" Grimmjow replied casually.

"No way. That song is too nasty."Nel said while making an x mark with her hands.

"Well it's not the nastiest. He said in the song he was gonna come back nastier." Grimmjow replied.

"I know right. I was like 'he can get nastier?' I'm like scared now because I thought he was already too nasty already." Nel replied. "Anyway, no songs about sex or drugs. We can't destroy their innocence yet."

"Hahaha. Awww. Well anyway since I can't sing many songs now how about…Got it!" he says after thinking about the song he was going to sing.

"What song is it now?" Nel asks.

"You'll see." He replies. Grimmjow pulls out his phone and flips it open. He presses a few buttons and instrumental to the song he is about to sing starts. He pauses it.

"You all heard that right?" He asks since he wasn't sure if humans could hear the track from Hueco Mundo. All of the students nod their heads or say yes. He sighed in relief. He played the track again. Suddenly Nel squealed then grinned at Grimmjow. He grinned back. Ichigo had a feeling they had some sort of psychic connection or something.

After the music got to some part Grimmjow started singing.

_How to Love (By:Lil Wayne)_

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal you heart_

_Never really had luck _

_Couldn't never figure out how to love_

_How to love_

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love _

_How to love_

Everyone was shocked. No one could believe that someone like him could sing. Ichigo was shocked the most. His jaw dropped. He thought Grimmjow would be a singer. He thought he would be terrible so he could laugh at Grimmjow after class. Grimmjow saw Ichigo's expression and smirked.

_For a second you were here _

_Now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare _

_The way you moving your body like you aint never had a love_

_Had a love_

_When you was just a young'un_

_Your looks were so precious_

_Now your grown up so fly it's like a blessing_

_But ya can't have a man look at ya for 5 seconds without ya being insecure._

Now everyone was over their shock and listening to the new song they are hearing.

_You never credit yourself so when you got older _

_It seems like you came back 10 times over_

_Now you sitting here in this damn corner_

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over you shoulder_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal you heart_

_Never really had luck _

_Couldn't never figure out how to love_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love _

_How to love_

The girls had now fallen in love with his singing, making the guys jealous once again. Ichigo scoffed since even Rukia looked impressed by his singing.

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_

_The fact that ya saw the world affected all your decisions_

_But it wasn't your fault_

_Wasn't in your intentions _

_To be the one here talking to me_

He pointed to a random girl in the classroom. She passed out. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the sight but continuedsinging.

_Be the one listening_

_But I admire your popping bottles and dipping_

_Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping baby_

_So don't be mad_

_Nobody else tripping you see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook._

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal you heart_

_Never really had luck _

_Couldn't never figure out how to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love _

_How to love_

_Ohh_

Grimmjow turned to Nel as he sang the next part which made all the girls in the room jealous. Nel smiled as he sang.

_And I just want you to now_

_That you deserve the best _

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_Yeah_

_And I want you to know_

_You're far from the usual_

_Far from the usual_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal you heart_

_Never really had luck _

_Couldn't never figure out how to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love _

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal you heart_

_Never really had luck _

_Couldn't never figure out how to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love _

_How to love_

_Mmmmm_

When the song ended, Grimmjow put his hand through his hair and laughed nervously. "That was bad wasn't it?" He said as he put his head down. Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Nel gapped at him. Did this guy really not know he could sing? Ichigo recovered from the statement first and said "Yes. It was terrible."

Every girl in the room glared at him. Rukia slapped his head. "Don't listen to this fool, Grimmjow. You were like amazing." She said with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"Pretty good. It would be better if it was about drinking though….."Rangiku said.

"Oh we have a song about drinking. Gin made us write it for when Aizen went out drinking." Nel replied. Rangiku was immediately interested. As were the rest of the Shinigami except Hitsugaya.

"Really?"Renji asked.

"Yeah. It's called Cheers, Drink to that(N/A: By:Rihanna)" Grimmjow said.

"Ohhhh. Can we hear it?"Rangiku asked excited.

Nel shrugged. "That depends. Who wants to hear it?" Nel asked. The whole class raised their hands (except Hitsugaya of course.) "Mkay then. Grimmy, you got that on there?"

Grimmjow nodded then the instrumental of the song began. Nel began singing

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh let the Jameson sink in__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Don't let the bastards get ya down__  
><em>_Turn it around with another round__  
><em>_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that__  
><em>_I drink to that.___

_Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable__  
><em>_People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah__  
><em>_Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah__  
><em>_Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey__  
><em>_Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah__  
><em>_Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah___

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh, let the Jameson sink in__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Don't let the bastards get ya down__  
><em>_Turn it around with another round__  
><em>_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that__  
><em>_I drink to that.___

_'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah.___

_Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight__  
><em>_It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra__  
><em>_It's only up from here, no downward spiral__  
><em>_Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah__  
><em>_Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah___

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh let the Jameson sink in__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Don't let the bastards get ya down__  
><em>_Turn it around with another round__  
><em>_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that__  
><em>_I drink to that.___

_Cheers to the freakin weekend__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh let the Jameson sink in__  
><em>_I drink to that, yeah yeah__  
><em>_Don't let the bastards get ya down__  
><em>_Turn it around with another round__  
><em>_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that__  
><em>_I drink to that.__  
><em>_And I drink to that.__  
><em>_I drink to that.__  
><em>_And I drink to that.__  
><em>

Everyone was surprised Nel could sing as well. Everyone applauded to the song. We all know Rangiku did the hardest.

"Wow that was great singing. Now back to the questions we have about 5 minutes until Lunch."Ochi-Sensei said. It seemed like the class was just reminded of her presence.

A boy raised his hand.

"Do you have any tattoos?" He asked, since Grimmjow looked like the type to have tattoos.

"Yeah." Both of them replied. Grimmjow turned around to show the class the tattoo of his gothic 6 tattoo. All of the girls thought that just made him look better. "I have one but I would have to take off my shirt to show it to you all. It's a tattoo of a gothic 3." Nel explained.

"Is there a reason why you both have gothic number tattoos?" A girl asked, suspicious about them both having tattoos that were almost the same.

"Grimmjow, I'm going to explain since it would hurt your pride if you did." Nel said as she looked at Grimmjow who only nodded. The reason was pretty embarrassing for him since he was a guy and she was a girl.

"Okay so our 'dad' Aizen made all of his 'children' have tattoos of numbers on some location of their body. If your tattoo number is from 1-10 that means you are the top 10 strongest of his children, I being the strongest and 10 being the weakest of the 10(The top 10 were called Espada). I was the 3rd strongest hence my tattoo of the number 3. Grimmjow was the 6th so his tattoo is of a 6. Oh yeah your strength is measured by how you wield a sword and how well you are at hand to hand combat." When Nel said this Grimmjow hung his head down in shame. Neliel patted his head. "Any numbers after 10 meant that your number was the order which Aizen found you. When your number has 3 digits that meant that you were formally part of the strongest 10 but then someone stronger than you took your place. Yeah I know marking your children by how strong they are isn't right but that's how it worked at Las Noches." Neliel explained with a distant look on her face. Grimmjow waved his hand in front of her face. That snapped her out of the memories of the horrible place she lived in.

"Is that all? Can we sit down now?" Grimmjow asked as he turned to Ochi- Sensei. The pair still seemed suspicious. They might have to be questioned after lunch as well.

"Okay. But one more question. Asano ask your question" Ochi- Sensei said.

"Onee-chan, can we have some fun?" He says as he leaps towards Nel. Apparently Keigo hadn't been listening when Nel explained that they were the 3rd and 6th strongest from where they were from. Nel just lifted her elbow up and Keigo crashed into it. As he fell from the crash she muttered 'Pervert.'

"Forget about him," Ochi- sensei said much to Asano's dismay. "Mizuiro ask." Och-sensei said.

"Are your hair colors natural?" Mizuiro asked. "Yup." Neliel replied brightly. The whole class room was shocked. They can tell now how Ichigo's hair isn't dyed because people can have that color without dying it in other countries but having blue hair that isn't dyed isn't normal.

"What? There are people with weirder hair colors. My 'brother's' hair was pink." Grimmjow said noticing the class's shock. Just then, the bell rung.

"Okay class. See you after lunch." Ochi- Sensei said as she left the classroom to get her own lunch.

"Grimmjow, Nel, we are going up to the roof for lunch and you two are coming." Ichigo said, more like commanding then asking. Grimmjow shrugged and Nel nodded. It's not like they knew anyone else at this school. So then they followed Ichigo out of the classroom and to the roof where they saw a whole group of people. 'Well this is going to be fun.' Is what they both thought sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, my dear wonderful readers! This is going to be a short chapter but I don't want to keep you all waiting too long. So I want to ask if you want short chapters like every week or couple of days. Or long chapters every 2 weeks? Be Breezy.

Chapter 4

Ichigo walks up to his friends on the rooftop and sits down beside Rukia. Then all of his friends notice the presence of the two former espada. An awkward atmosphere has replaced the happy go lucky one in less than a minute. Grimmjow and Neliel stand awkwardly at the entrance to the roof; Nel twisting her hair and biting her lip while Grimmjow scratches his hair.

Orihime, not liking the awkward since speaks up, "Nel-San, Grimmjow-Kun! It has been a long time! Come on! Sit down with us!" she says while she waves them over. "Sure!" Nel says in a bubbly voice as she pulls Grimmjow over to where Orihime waved to. Then they both take a seat.

Another awkward silence.

During this awkward silence Grimmjow takes a chance to see who is up here. On the roof he sees Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and Ichigo. Speaking of Ichigo he finally decides to speak up. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well…. Urahara- San wanted us to go to school to learn how to interact with humans and so we can eventually get a job and move away from his candy shop." Nel explains.

"Wait so you're not human? So you're one of those shinigami like them?" Tatsuki asks pointing to the Hitsugaya group. Grimmjow and Nel share a look. Then they both take off their gigais and appear with their mask remnants, hollow hole, zanpackto, and espada uniforms.

"Y-y-y-you're o-one of th-those things that attacked Karakura one day!" Keigo exclaims.

"I believe the correct term is Arrancar." Grimmjow says not phased at all at the boy's exclamation.

"Arrancar? What is that?" Chizuru asked. Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo all nodded, looking at them with an expectant look. Grimmjow sighed. "Okay so you know what a hollow is right?" He asks.

"Those giant monster things?" Mizuiro asks. Another sigh escapes Grimmjows mouth.

"Yes, those. And you obviously know what shinigami are. Arrancar's are hollow's that have gained Shinigami powers and a more human form. You see this?" he points to his zanpackto "All of our power is stored in here. When we release our swords, we go back to our original forms." He explains.

"I would loovvveee to see your original form. It probably looks stupid." Tatsuki says to Grimmjow.

"It does." Ichigo adds. Grimmjow looks at him and then Tatsuki and let's out another sigh. "If you really are interested just go to Urahara's after school and we'll talk." Neliel says, after hearing Grimm's third sigh. They all nod. They all begin chattering amoung themselves except Grimmjow. Seeing that he is out of place he stands up and walks away. Nobody notices. Not even Nel.

**Poor Grimmjow. All out of place and awkward.**

**This may not be the most interesting chapter out there but at least its here.**

**Anyway, Review and answer my question.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. I just wanted to update the story this week so another short chapter. I am so sorry I am hurrying this story. I want to make the story good while actually having my readers not forget about my story. School makes it hard for me to give this story my undivided attention. But I'm trying. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It's too complex for me to have come up with.

Chapter 5

The bell for the end of lunch rings and everyone walks back into the classroom. Ochi- Sensei walks back in.

"Okay Class. I think Neliel-San and Jaeggerjaquez-san are tired of us asking them questions so we can continue our lesson. Wait, where IS Jaeggerjaquez-san?" Ochi- Sensei says. Everyone looked around. It is true; the blue –haired boy was indeed missing. Everyone turned to Nel but she seemed to not know where the former espada was also.

"Well it looks like we have another delinquent in our class." She states, eyeing Ichigo. He looks back with disbelief that he was being accused of being a delinquent. Then he remembered his record and the amount of fights he had been in and shrugged it off.

"Might as well start the lesson." Nel was worried. Grimmjow wasn't the kind to be late. Even as an Espada he had always been on time even if he didn't want to be there. 'Where is he?' she thought. The lesson went on for 15 minutes then the boy in question came into the classroom and walked to his seat with his head down. Everyone stared. Feeling eyes on him he looked up.

"Jaeggerjaquez, why are you late for my class?" Sensei asked, not hiding the angry tone from her voice. Everyone leaned in eager to know his answer. Even Nel seemed to know why her blue haired companion was late. "Sorry Sensei. I got lost in the school." Grimmjow said apologetically. This was true though. After he had left the group, he started walking around the school. Then he heard the bell and knew he had to go to class but didn't know how to get there. Soon after he realized he could just follow Kurosaki's and Nel's reiatsu. That still took him a while since he ended up very far away from the classroom.

Ochi-Sensei stared into his eyes in hope to find any trace of a lie but he kept his gaze locked with hers. Their staring contest ended as she dropped her gaze and sighed.

"Okay. I'll let it slide this time. Next time I won't go so easy on you. Got it?"She said sternly. He nodded and she continued her lesson. Grimmjow was listening and seemed very interest since she was explaining the history of Japan. Suddenly a small piece of paper landed on his desk. He glanced at it out of the corner of his eyes. He picked it up and unfolded it.

'_Why were you late?' –From Ichigo. _

He looked over his shoulder to see the substitute group, the shinigami, and Nel looking at him questioningly. He looked back down at the note, crumpled it up and left it at the side of his desk. Then he looked back up at the board and started listening again.

Ichigo was fuming. This guy over here did not just ignore him! Ichigo sent another not as friendly as the other one note. And another one. And another one. The next more unfriendly then the last. Even though Grimmjow couldn't tell because after the second one he stopped reading them. Just crumpling them up and putting them on the side of his desk. After Ichigo sent his next note instead of Grimmjow reading it, Ochi-sensei did. As she read each word her mood darkened.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Ochi-Sensei boomed. The whole class moved away from the angry teacher as she made her way towards her victim. "WHY ARE YOU WRITING SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE TO OUR NEW STUDENT? THAT IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO ACT TOWARDS A CLASSMATE. MAYBE ASANO BUT NO ONE ELSE." Ochi-Sensei yelled. On the other side of the room Keigo was in the corner crying, muttering what sounded like "No one loves me. No one cares about me."

Ichigo was now shaking in fear. His sensei had never exploded like that. Most of the students were looking at the scene with amusement or fear. Grimmjow on the other hand were looking at the scene in boredom and pity. "Sensei."

Ochi-Sensei turns around and her mood changes immediately. "Yes, Jaeggerjaquez?" She says sweetly. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"You don't have to yell at Kurosaki. I honestly think I deserved every word he called me in that note." Grimmjow says. Nel and Ichigo look at Grimmjow in shock. This is definitely strange. Grimmjow never ever say Ichigo didn't deserve a punishment even since they arrived in the human world. Something is definitely wrong with her blue-haired friend.

Ichigo on the other hand felt a wave of guilt overcome him. He called Grimmjow some nasty words that he mostly didn't mean. Now Grimmjow himself saying he deserved to be called them made him feel bad.

Ochi- Sensei looked at Grimmjow thoughtfully then back at Ichigo. "…Okay, Jaeggerjaquez. I'll stop. But Kurosaki, you use this language in my class one more time and see what happens." She threathened. Ichigo nodded his head.

Ochi-Sensei turned around and started her lesson. Grimmjow looked back at all the spiritually aware people in the room. Ichigo saw the sadness in his eyes when he did. He was about to mouth 'What's wrong?' but the former Sexta turned his head around and looked at the board again.

Orihime, Rukia, Nel, and Ichigo looked confused. This was not the Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez they knew.

**Woohoo! Review Please!**

**Me:Not gonna update in a few days because I'm going to haw river and have to study for all this crap for the end of this quarter.**

**Grimmjow: I wanted to see what was wrong with me though**

**Me: Well too bad**

**Grimmjow: B******


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. I'm back from Haw River. Yay! This is going to be a short chapter. but I promise I will make a long one this Saturday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 6

"URAHARA!" Ichigo yells as he busts into the one and only Urahara Shoten. Behind him was Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Third-Seat Madarame, Yumichika the 5th seat, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, along with Chizuru. They had all gone home after school. Then meet up outside the Shoten at 8 o clock, so they could talk to Urahara about what he did. As soon as they were all there Ichigo wasted no time and busted inside the shop without warning with a deadly aura surrounding him.

"My, my. If it isn't Kurosaki-san and his friends. And look at that. Its Hitsugaya-taicho and his team. Welcome!" Urahara said with his fan over his face, hiding his giant smile.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT POLITE BULLCRAP. YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE! WHY ARE GRIMMJOW AND NEL IN OUR CLASS NOW?" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah. Urahara, you know Arrancar are Soul Society's enemy yet you keep two in your home. Why?" Hitsugaya asks calmly but with a fierce glare.

"Well, Hitsugaya-taicho. Grimmjow-san and Neliel-san actually helped our friend Ichigo here. They rebelled against Aizen. Grimmjow gave Ichigo the determination to get stronger so he could beat Aizen and Neliel fought against the 5th espada, weakening him enough for Zaraki-taicho to be able to take him down." Urahara explained.

"Rebellion. Such an ugly thing to do." Yumichika commented. Everyone ignored him. "Anyway, besides they were with Aizen to begin with so how are they any different from him? That blue haired one seems just as sadist and evil as him." Ikkaku retorted. Urahara was silent.

"I think I can answer your question." A voice says. Everyone turns around to see Neliel standing in the doorway. She comes inside the room and takes a seat next to Ichigo and Orihime.

"The only reason most of us were with Aizen was because he promised us so many things. Protection, friends, family, food, water. When he came to us, he used his words to trick us into following him. Saying he can give us paradise. We were all tempted into following him and we did. He also used our desires to trick us into following him. He knew the first espada wanted friends, comrades, people around him because his reiastu killed everyone around him. By joining Aizen he could finally have people around him who wouldn't die because he was too strong." Everyone was listening attentively to her explanation. All of this was new information to them. The shinigami were shocked. They didn't know Arrancar were more than just destructive beasts.

"The 2nd espada just wanted his kingdom back. When Aizen came to Hueco Mundo, he overthrew Barragan and became the new king. Aizen said as soon as he got the Ouken, Barragan could rule again.

I wanted peace. No more slaughter. Aizen said as soon as he became soul king hollows wouldn't be killed anymore so I followed him. Worst mistake ever."

"Harribel Tia" Hitsugaya stiffened at her name "she wanted to protect her friends without sacrifice. Aizen said he could give her the strength to do that so she followed him."

Hitsugaya and Rangiku were shocked. Hitsugaya's head hung low. _She just wanted to protect her friends….so much more than mindless destruction. I can't believe it. Aizen manipulated them just like he did with Momo…_ "Ulqiourra Cifer" Ichigo and Orihime were now listening intensely. "He just wanted a purpose. To not feel empty and Aizen gave him that." Orihime was now on the verge of tears and Ichigo looked ashamed.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, he wanted to be strong so he wouldn't be pitied anymore. Zommari…I don't know his background he was very secretive. He just loved Aizen and probably owned him something. Szyael Apporro." Renji growled and Ishida adjusted his glasses as he listened "Gosh he was insane but he was passionate about science so he joined Aizen so he could continue his research. Aaroneiro…. Well he just wanted food. Being with Aizen meant he could have all the food he wanted by fighting others. He's not the best example out there…. Yammy he just wanted to be appreciated and be strong. He isn't a very good example either." Nel says ending her speech.

"Wait. What about that one that's here? What's his name…umm Jaeggerjaquez-san!" Mizuiro said.

'Of course he is the one that remembers Grimmjow' Nel thought as she glared at the sky well the roof.

"Yeah. He's right. What about the blue-haired freak? Does that mean he just joined aizen to kill and destroy. Oh My Gosh he is going to kill us! Arisawa hid me!" Keigo exclaims as he jumps towards Tatsuki. Tatsuki punches him in the face as a reflex.

"No he is not going to kill you…. unless you try to kill him. I didn't mention him because I don't think he would like it very much if I told his background story." Nel said while shifting around in her seat.

"Well how do we know he is safe then. You have to tell us. I just thought he was a rebellious sadist beast who wanted to be king." Ichigo said.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me Strawberry." Everyone turns to see Grimmjow by the doorway with a slight frown.

"Well since I have to justify myself why don't I just explain myself to you now?" He says as he walks toward the crowd and sits on the floor.

"First of all I never actually wanted to be 'king.' Aizen made me act like a crazy sadist psychopath so you would want to beat me so you could master your Hollowfication. By the way I should tell you that Aizen had like stalker cameras follow you wherever you went since you were like born. He would just sit in his room and watch you throughout your day. He would even watch you in your sleep which deeply disturbed me. I asked him what was up with him and you and he said 'This boy is very important to my plans.' I finally saw what he meant when we fought. He knew you had the power to stop him. After our fight I was going to tell you this. By the way I don't want to fight you whenever. It's stupid. Anyway I was going to tell you but Nnoitra stabbed me which like temporarily knocked me out." He explained.

Ichigo was shocked. So aizen was telling him the truth about the cameras. He felt so…violated. Everyone else was disgusted.

"Well the only reason I joined Aizen was not because I wanted to destroy things even though my aspect of death is destruction. My reason was I wanted to protect the people I care about. I destroyed anything that was endangering them (which is awkward since Nel is stronger than me.)But since I destroyed I will die by destruction. That's how most of Espada died, by their aspect of death. Anyway I cared about my sister, Kasumi a fraccion of another espada, and Nel. My sister was killed in training by Nnoitra and I was devastated. Nel tried to cheer my up but without much luck. Then I met Kasumi, she was like a little sister to me after my real sister was gone. Then she was killed by a shinigami while she was just stepping out for air. She didn't even have her zanpackto…" at this all the shinigami looked down. "Then I was pissed at Ulquiorra since she was his fraccion and he didn't care she was gone. He just said she was trash (I swear that is the only word he knows). Then Nel was the only one I had left. But then she had her whole incident with Nnoitra and she was gone. I couldn't protect anyone I loved or cared about so I said I would get stronger. I had no one left so I deicided not to give a **** about emotions and such. I just put up a cold exterior so I wouldn't look weak. And that ladies and gentlemen is my story." He explains with his head down.

A silence came over them. All that went through all of their minds was "Damn. That was messed up."

Tired of the awkward silence, Orihime spoke up "Oh yeah. We are here to explain to Tatsuki-chan, Asano-Kun, Kojima-kun, and Chizuru-Chan about Shinigami and such. We should do that before it gets late." She tries to say brightly but can't. Grimmjow's life seemed very crappy. She had all these people surrounding her who loved her and he lost all 3 of the people who loved him, only surrounded by people who most likely hated him even though the arrancar supposedly got along enough to have a party every week. It took all she had not to cry.

"Oh. Of course we can! Let's do that now. Everyone follow me." Urahara said faking glee, trying to forget the sad story as he lead them to his training grounds under the shop. He didn't even expect a story like that.

All the shinigami were confused. They thought that hollows were creatures with no emotions whatsoever and were wild beasts. But it turns out they were wrong. There is more to them than you think.

Grimmjow was the last to stand up and walk to the training grounds with his head down. If he lifted his head up you would see his tear stained face.

**Review please. It's the only way I can tell my story is being read.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story/stories/one shots and has been reviewing or following.**

**I made Grimmjow so OCC it's just horrifying but it justifies stuff. And makes more sense than him just wanting to destroy stuff.**

**This chapter is probably confusing. But at least it is long.**


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ALL THOSE WHO ENJOY THIS STORY.

To know if people are actually reading the story I want to get at least 4 reviews after I write each chapter. And no they can't all be from the same person. I know this might seem unfair but I just want to see if my story is actually being read or if it's just me using my time to write for people but people aren't reading. I will update as soon I can. It might not be Saturday though. Thank you for all my readers. I want to greatly thank totaleclipse84 because s/he has been supporting my story since the beginning. Thank you totaleclipse84!

Anyway talk to ya l8r.

-The10Espada99


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. This is the last chapter that is going to be written before the 4 reviews rule is applied. This most likely will be a short chapter since I have 30-40 minutes to type the whole Chapter.

Anyway Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: Bleach is too complex for me to have come up with. All credit goes to Kubo Tite.<p>

Chapter 7

"Okay, everyone, welcome to my training grounds! If you need to train, come to me and I'll whip you into shape just like I did with Kurosaki-san over here!" Urahara says proudly with a huge grin. Then a chair comes flying at him which he dodges instantly. Urahara looks back at the now destroyed chair.

"My, my. Someone's got a temper. And now I have to get myself a new chair." He says while waving the fan in front of his face. Meanwhile an anger strawberry scowls harder at his failed attack at the candy shop owner.

"So can you explain the whole shinigami, hollow, and arrancar thing to us since I have no clue what has been going on for the past year?" Chizuru asks as the most oblivious of the group. Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo have a little bit more knowledge about the shinigami world but not enough to fully understand everything that is going on.

"I hope you guys don't have anywhere to go to tonight since this takes hours to explain in the simplest form of the explanation. It took Ichigo a few months to learn he knows about being a shinigami and, he still doesn't know everything about it."Rukia says as she gets in a comfortable position on the floor.

"I don't?" Ichigo says, surprised. He thought he knew shinigami like he knew his own house.

"No. You don't. Not even close. I bet Grimmjow and Nel know more about Shinigami, than you do." Renji replies as he sits down too. All of the other shinigami nod in agreement.

"Dang. I guess I got a lot to learn then." Ichigo says with a new determination.

"Yeah. You do. Now sit down so Urahara can explain about the spiritual world to the humans so we can go." Ikkaku growls. Ichigo sits down stubbornly next to Rukia.

Urahara could have told them that they didn't have to stay but that would ruin his fun.

For the next 2 hours Urahara explained the basics of shinigami, arrancar, Soul Society, and Hollows to the Humans. He also told them about Aizen. Tatsuki and the other humans were listening intensely while those who already knew all of the information were bored out of their minds.

"And those are the basics! Thank you for listening to my information. Any questions?" Urahara says.

Tatsuki raises her hand.

"Yes. Arisawa-san?" He says cheerfully.

"Okay so I don't get the ressurrecion thing. So the Arrancar are hollows who have taken on a human-like form and have shinigami powers?" Urahara nods. "And ressurrecion is when they use their sword-zanpackto thing to change back into their hollow forms?" he nods again. "So how come they get stronger? Wouldn't they get weaker if they went back to being hollows since being Arrancar made them stronger?" Tatsuki finally asks.

"…ummm I actually don't know. Grimmjow-san can you answer her question?" Urahara says being at a lose this time. Everyone's attention was on him since they had all been wondering this themselves.

"Well, it's the science behind it. But all I know is that when we go into our ressurrecion we get a boost of power in different aspects of combat. I think Aizen made it so we would get stronger instead of weaker when we used our ressurrecion. It's like a shinigami using shikai. When their sword goes back into its true form you wouldn't think it would get weaker, if it did, you have a really f***ed up Zanpackto or you don't know how to use it." He says roughly with Nel nodding in the background.

"so when you go into ressurecion you get stronger? Why take on a human form if you're stronger in your true form?" Mizuiro asks.

"…ummmm. Oh yeah! The human form is to seal our power so we don't go killing each other all the time. So if we are going to use our ressurrecion someone will know theres about to be a fight and then they'll get someone to end it."Grimmjow explains getting annoyed at the questions he has to actually think about.

"But-" "No more questions I don't know the answer to! Gosh. They get annoying as fuck." Grimmjow roars at Keigo. He realizes he just yelled. "Oh. I'm sorry. I just lost my cool." Grimmjow looks in a different direction.

"I have one more question. Can you show ressurrecion to us?" Chizuru asks Nel, afraid of Grimmjow.

"Sure. Let's do it. Grimmjow, you go first." Nel answers cheerfully, hoping to hear a snappy comeback from Grimmjow or a complaint, anything really to show he is still the Grimmjow she knows and lov-is friends with. Grimmjow stands up silently.

He stands at least 20 feet away from the group. He slowly pulls out his sword and holds it out in front of him.

"Grind…Pantera!"

**Review. This chapter was written in a hurry. Sorry huns.**

**Anyway if I don't get four reviews this story might end up being discontinued.**

**Smiles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. Thanks for reviewing me readers. Got 5 reviews. Hell yeah! Anyway next chapter. You see guys the more you review the faster I update. Lol. Oh yeah tell me a character you would like me to add to the story. To be more specific an espada. Not an unreasonable one like Aaroneiro who lived in a fish tank thing but one that could pass off as a human without the mask remnants and reiatsu. Also do you think the plot is developing too slow? One last thing, to all of those who are wondering what is up with Grimmjow you will find out later. LATER. LAAAATTTTEEEERRRRRR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach at all. Kubo Tite does. Bleach is too complex and good for me to have written it. **

**CHAPTER 8**

"Grind…..PANTERA!"

Suddenly a burst of reiatsu filled the room and blew almost everyone off of their feet. A heavy cloud of reiatsu blocked their view of Grimmjow. Chizuru had a difficult time breathing in the room but adjusted quickly. After the smoke cleared, the humans were amazed. They had never seen anything like that before.

Grimmjow now appeared in front of them looking more feline and predatory. His hands were now black claws and his feet were now black clawed paws. His teeth were jagged and sharp. He also gained a slender whip-like tail. His hair is long and flows almost to his knees. The markings under his eyes extended to the tip of his new pointy-cat like ears. His jaw mask has now been replaced with some sort of headgear on his forehead. His loose clothing became a tight fitting armor that covers his whole body.

'And he says we shouldn't call him kitty' Tatsuki thought, sensing the irony but still amazed at the transformation.

Grimmjow had his arrogant and cocky smirk on again. In his resurreccion, he felt like he could do anything. He felt that he was strong enough to protect everyone he cared about now and wouldn't let anyone else do that for him.

At the sight of his smirk, Nel beamed and a bright smile appeared on her face. It was a sign her Grimmy- Grimmjow, just Grimmjow was returning. Seeing his depressed form depressed her as well. She loved seeing him arrogant, cocky, but also knowing his limits though never showing he does. He loved how he would joke around with her and laugh with her. How he would blow up at the smallest thing amused her also. His depressed moodiness made everything all serious. She needed that one person she could joke around with, and that one person just happened to be the former Sexta espada Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez.

Grimmjow, after he had felt they had stared at him for long enough, walked back up to them.

"The mask looked better on your cheek" Keigo says without thinking. At that comment , Grimmjow scowled in his direction. Keigo screamed and hid behind Tatsuki who roughly shoved him off of her.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat" Ichigo says with a smirk when Grimmjow comes closer to them.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING CAT. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, CARROT TOP!" Grimmjow roared at him, pulling his collar up to make him meet his face. Ichigo on the other hand's smirk got wider since Grimmjow was turning back to normal. A depressed Grimmjow is more work than a normal Grimmjow. Grimmjow after seeing Ichigo's smirk widen, growled at the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Grimmjow looks around to see all the shinigami in the room ready to pull out their zanpackto if something went wrong. He sighs and puts the daiko down, which makes Ichigo frown.

He makes hand signs as to say to the shinigami 'what was that for?'

"Ikkaku, what is he doing?" Yumichika asks after looking at the weird hand movements Ichigo made.

"I have no idea. You know humans and their stupid traditions." Ikkaku says after taking one look at Ichigo and shaking his head.

Ichigo finally stopped trying to use sign language with the shinigami and put his head down in defeat, shaking his head.

"Neliel, go show 'em yours." Grimmjow says in a small voice as he takes a seat on the floor. When she heard his voice, her smile immediately faltered. But she still answered "Okay!" and went to the spot Grimmjow stood when he released his Zanpackto.

Nel stands straight with her legs spread out. She pulled out her sword and held it out horizontally in front of her. "Declare…." The sword starts glowing pink as a hazy smoke emits from it. "Gamuza!" the glow grows stronger as a burst of pink smokes blocks her from the view of her spectators. The gust of wind is stronger than when Grimmjow released so it actually knocked Chizuru off her feet. Without Renji behind her she would have been knocked into the wall.

When the smoke cleared Nel had taken the form of a centaur with a black flowing tail. The horns on her hollow mask become longer and curve slightly at the ends, the crack on her mask closes up, her shoulders covered in white shoulder pads also with elbow pads that are white also. The parts of her arms that aren't covered in armor are covered in black material.

The humans are again left in awe. After about 5 minutes of them staring at her, Neliel changes back to her original humanoid form.

"Hey! Why did you change back?" Keigo pops up, waving his fist angrily.

"It wastes reiatsu. My resurreccion is basically a one shot thing. I have basically one attack and that's Lanzador Verde, my sword. I throw it at my enemy and it should destroy them at the first hit. I can't really use it as anything else except a lance." Nel explains.

"Wow. For something that is supposed to be so strong you Arrancar can only do one thing in it. That is sad." Mizuiro thinks aloud.

"Actually some arrancar have more than one attack like Grimmjow." Nel says. At the sound of his name his head shoots up. "Grimmjow can use shockwaves when he roars that can throw his enemy off, Garra de la Pantera, Desgarron, and Gran Ray Cero."

"But those are only like special powers. Nel is awesome at hand to hand combat, a master swordsmanship specialist, a Sonido master, also you can use Cero Doble which is like better than a Gran Ray Cero." Grimmjow says looking away with a blush. Nel also blushes at his comments. This does not go unnoticed by a certain strawberry blonde shinigami.

"Even if this is all they can do, they still are pretty cool." Tatsuki says. The rest of the humans nod.

"If you thought that was cool wait until you see Bankai!" Renji says with a cocky smile. Grimmjow snorts. Renji ignores him.

"What's Bankai?" Chizuru asks.

"ugh. Not another lecture." Everyone except the humans groan. Urahara pops up with a huge smile on his face.

"Well Bankai is.."

**AYE. Review now plz! 4 at least.**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey. I just wanted to put a chapter up here even though I didn't get my four reviews. Also subscribing or favoriting the story does not count as a review in my book. Anyway this chapter will be short since yall don't seem interested. Again asking for opinions on the Espada character I should add for the story. Not Aaroneiro or Yammy or Zommari since those three could never pass off as humans since Yammy is too huge, Zommari is too abnormal and has too many eyes, and Aaroneiro is just two heads in a fish tank. Plus they are all unattractive. Anyway please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 9

After Urahara finished explaining Bankai another 30 minutes had passed. The shinigami and arrancar were bored since they already knew all the information but the humans being new to the spiritual world were excited and interested.

"And that is all there is too Bankai!" Urahara finishes brightly closing up his chart.

"…..Bankai sounds boring." Tatsuki says. The other humans nod. Then a silence falls upon them. The shinigami look absolutely shocked that they thought that Bankai was boring. Bankai was one of the most exciting things that they had ever learned since they died and the humans think it's boring. How outrageous.

"Its because you haven't seen it before! Let me show you how exciting Bankai is!" Renji exclaimed jumping up and running about 10 feet away from the group.

He took his sword out of it's sheathe. "BANKAI!" A cloud of smoke surrounds Renji while reiastu filled the room. The smoke soon cleared and as soon as he was in view he said "Hihou Zabimaru"

The humans were amazed at the pineapple headed males Bankai since it was so huge. It was simpler design but it was huge. Renji's sword was now a huge sword thing with a head of a snake at the top. 'How on earth does he carry that thing? And why is it floating?' are the thoughts that went on in the humans heads.

"Hehe. How do you guys like my Bankai? It's much better than strawberry heads." He called out smugly. A vein appeared on the so called strawberry head's forehead.

"What was that Renji?"

"You heard me strawberry."

"My Bankai is wayyyy better than yours."

"Prove it."

"I will."

Ichigo bolted to the front of the group and pushed Renji out of the way. Renji deactivated his Bankai so he wouldn't hurt anybody.

Ichigo pulled his sword out of its wrapping. He held it out in front of him and put his hand over the wrist of the arm that was holding his sword.

"BANKAI!" A burst of reiastu and smoke clouded Ichigo from view. When Ichigo was in view again his outfit had changed so he was wearing a tighter fitting uniform and his sword was now normal sized and all black. To make himself look more like a boss he put his mask on the side of his face. With a serious face he said "Tensa Zangestu"

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to the group.

They all looked at one another.

"Well…."

"Renji's looked stronger but yours looked cooler"

"Renji's looked better"

"I'm sorry but yours didn't look all that powerful"

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"You just added the mask cuz you thought it would make you look cooler" Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes.

Damn he had been discovered by Grimmjow. Even though he doesn't look that smart, he was better observant.

"Well than looks like the winner of the Bankai contest is Renji!(This contest was sponsored by Urahara Shoten)" Rangiku announced.

Ichigos head hung low while Renji beamed with pride.

"Now I didn't teach you Bankai so you could lose to Renji now did I Ichigo?"

They all turned around to see….

**We all know who they turned around to see but I just felt like leaving it like that. So news I might put out a one shot and may start a new story (For Sailor Moon though.)**

**Anyway review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. I got like 5 reviews from y'all this week. Thank you! I have been getting comments on how the plot has been moving too slow so I'm speeding it up by just going with the first suggestions I've been getting from people. This is the one story I am actually dedicated to that I am writing so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 10

They all turned around to see Shihoin Yoruichi, the Flash Goddess, in cat form.

Several reactions occurred at her presence. Grimmjow scowled. Neliel's smile faltered at the sight of the cat women who just happened to have a thing for Grimmjow. The rest were surprised. The humans were surprised because a cat just spoke while the others were surprised because they weren't aware that Yoruichi was present at the time. Kisuke was the first to speak up.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, you're back in town?" Urahara said with a smile. "Yeah, Kisuke. I'm staying for a while this time." Yoruichi replied. Apparently Keigo was the first of the humans to speak what they were all thinking "Wait a minute…..A CAT JUST TALKED!" he exclaimed, jumping backwards.

'Oh Lord. He just HAD to say it.' Ichigo mentally groaned. No more than a second later a puff of smoke appeared and in the cat's place stood a naked dark-skinned woman with purple hair that was in a high ponytail. The men (except Keigo) all looked away with deep blushes (except Grimmjow who just muttered cuss words under his breath).

"ONEE-CHAN YOU LOOK WONDERFUL THIS EVENING!" Keigo exclaimed while jumping at Yoruichi, who just elbowed him in the face which knocked him back 10 feet.

"Gosh, Yoruichi-san! Go put on some clothes! You are making everyone so uncomfortable!" Ichigo yelled, blush still in place.

"Oh. Are you sure, Ichigo? You might not be able to see anything like this anymore. Enjoy it while it lasts." Yoruichi teased. She loved seeing men squirm at her actions.

"Shut up and put some freaking clothes on!" Ichigo exclaimed more embarrassed.

"Okay. So what about you Kitty-Kun? Would you like to see more of this?" Yoruichi turns to face Grimmjow, who is still ignoring her presence.

"No. Now leave you stupid fucking cat." Grimmjow growled. He hated that woman more than Aizen. She didn't know when to stop. Couldn't she tell he wasn't interested? Damn her.

"Meow. Feisty. I like it!" Yoruichi says while leaving to put on her clothes. She couldn't help but try and get Grimmjow. He was one of the few men that didn't squirm at her advances. She found it fun to watch. Meanwhile on the other side Neliel didn't enjoy watching the Flash Goddesses flirting or more like trying to flirt with Grimmjow. She felt a pang of jealously when she saw watched them even though Grimmjow was more than annoyed when the cat woman was around.

A few minutes later, Yoruichi came back down, fully dressed, ready for more teasing. She plopped down next to Grimmjow. This made him scowl harder. "Ehh, I love your ears. They look amazing and soft (A/N: He is still in resurreccion). Can I touch them?" She says leaning close to him. As she reaches to touch them, he deactivates his resurreccion so he is now in his normal arrancar appearance, the fuzzy ears gone with the wind. The group watched the scene unfold with Renji and Matsumoto covering Hitsugaya-taicho's ears and eyes.

Yoruichi frowned, he was being difficult. No matter she just had to step it up a little. "Neko-kun, would you like to stay with me tonight?" she whispered in his ear, basically pressing herself on him. Just as Grimmjow was about to retort, Neliel jumped in and said "Yoruichi-sama, can I please talk to you over there?" with a forced smile. Yoruichi saw this and knew something was up. She nodded and moved from her position on Grimmjow. At this he relaxed and his face went back to its normal neutral expression. Renji and Matsumoto finally let go of Hitsugaya, deciding it was appropriate enough for him to be able to watch again. They apparently didn't think a 109+ year old person could be able to watch that sort of thing. Soon Mizuiro spoke up, "Who was that lady?"

"That was Shihoin Yoruichi, the former captain of the 2nd Division. She left Soul Society with Urahara, Tessai and the Visored after the Hollowfication incident. She is the fastest person alive at shunpo which is why her nickname is the 'Flash Goddess."Rukia told them (using her pictures which Ichigo had to say looked like a blind monkey drew it. That comment earned him a bruise on his shin). They now all looked at her with awe. "She's hot." Chizuru and Keigo said simultaneously. That earned them both punch in the face.

Meanwhile, Neliel and Yoruichi were in a corner of the training room where Nel took them after she declared that she wanted to talk to the Flash Goddess. "So Nel what would you like to talk about?" Yoruichi finally asked, after a moment of them just standing there.

Nel took a deep breath in. 'Okay you can do this.' A new look of determination took over her face.

"Yoruichi-san, I would appreciate it if you stopped making passes at Grimmjow." Nel said firmly.

Yoruichi eyes widened in shock but to not ruin her image she quickly regained her composure and said coolly "Why should I do that?"

"He obviously is annoyed with your actions. You should stop before anybody gets injured." Neliel replied, avoiding telling her real reason.

"Stop lying. I know that isn't why you want me to stop so why don't you tell me the real reason." Yoruichi countered.

The teal-haired woman mentally cursed. She should have known the former 2nd division taicho would be able to tell she was lying. The 2nd division was skilled in interrogation. The former 3rd espada sighed. "I love Grimmjow and I get extremely jealous when I see you flirting with him." Nel confessed with her head down.

"Okay. I'll back off. All you needed to do was tell me." Yoruichi said with a shrug. Nel's jaw dropped_. It was that simple the whole time? _

Before Yoruichi could give her dating advice, Tessai came running down the stairs. "Boss! Boss! There is an Espada level reiatsu in Karakura town."

**O my gosh! Espada level reiatsu!**

**Review! (need at least 4 if you all want a new chapter soon). **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. Four reviews to the chapter. I would've updated yesterday but I was busy. Yay! Thank you to Ginnia for her/his helpful review on advice for. Also thanks to totaleclipse84 and Flame-LoneWolffor reviewing. These two are my longest and most dedicated readers. Also thank you Sleepyreader319 for reviewing on this chapter. Anyway Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way.

Chapter 11

The room went silent. The shinigami's and others that had fought the Arrancar eyes went wide. They had thought all the Espada besides Grimmjow had been killed. Now there was another one? Their eyes all went to Grimmjow and Neliel. Since they were both Espada there was a chance they might know the new one that has just popped up. Will they betray them to fight with their own kind? The thought made them all tense up.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Neliel were confused. They had been told that the former 9 other Espadas were killed and Nel knew that the original Espada she knew were gone. The arrancar that were left had no capability of reaching the strength of an Espada within 3 months. Much less one of this reiatsu which has the strength of a 3rd or 4th ranked Espada.

The humans on the other hand were confused. What on earth were Espada? By the looks of the others faces, it wasn't something good. "Okay, Tessai. Where does it say the reiatsu is located?" Urahara asked seriously for the first time this night. "Northern Karakura town." Tessai says.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he made a bolt for the door. Grimmjow pounced on him.

"Where the freak do you think you're going, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow growled, holding him down.

"LET ME GO! MY SISTERS ARE OVER THERE. I NEED TO PROTECT THEM." Ichigo barked at Grimmjow, struggling against his hold.

"Stop! Let Urahara- san give some freaking directions and tell us what to do before you rush into things! If you don't know what you're up against, you're going to get your ass killed out there! Then you won't even have sisters to protect."Grimmjow retorted.

"But th-" He tried to say but got interrupted, " Kuro-fucking-saki Ichigo calm the hell down. We are going to get to your sisters on time. I promise. Now I'll let you go but I swear if you try running out that fucking door before Urahara gives us instructions I will break your neck." Grimmjow threatened. All Ichigo could do was nod or he might start to argue again. Grimmjow released Ichigo from his grip and stood up as did Ichigo.

An awkward silence filled the air as they walked to the first story of the shop .

"Well thank you for keeping Kurosaki-san here for us Grimmjow. Anyway I want you all to go after the Espada. Don't fight unless you absolutely have to or if the Espada is posing a to bring him back here so we can get some information out of him. If he escapes to Hueco Mundo, DO NOT FOLLOW HIM." Urahara instructs calmly, yet seriously.

"Also everyone, grab a human to take along with you!" he says, back to his normal behavior.

Ikkaku grabs Keigo, with him looking shocked. Yumichika grabs Mizuiro. Renji gets Tatsuki and puts her on his back, making her face turn crimson. Ishida wraps his arm around Orihime waist, making them both blush. Ichigo ends up carrying Chizuru much to her dismay since she wanted the purple haired women to carry her.

Everyone was getting ready to flash step/sonido then all of a sudden-

"WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT ARE ESPADA?" Keigo shouts, looking frantic.

"We'll tell you on the way." Rangiku says with a wink, making Keigo melt. Then they are off at full speed heading towards the Espada! The humans except Orihime screamed at the fast pace they are going at. Ikkaku was the first to complain about their screaming.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID HUMANS!"

That shut them right up.

"Anyway so Espada are the 10 most powerful Arrancar out there. Once you became an Espada, you get servants who do anything you want called Fraccion. You also got to go to lame ass meetings with Sir Bitch Curl like every week. You basically scared everyone around you besides the other Espada. And you got this hella awesome tattoo on a part of your body that you have to get removed and replaced if you get promoted or demoted. Yay! Being an Espada rocked."Grimmjow said sarcastically.

Nel laughed so hard that she missed her step on a building and slipped. Grimmjow went on overprotective mode and caught her in his arms when she fell even though she could have just rebalanced herself out. Neliel squeaked when she felt Grimmjow's muscular arms wrap around her. "Grimmjow!" She exclaimed, blushing crimson red.

"Don't 'Grimmjow!' me. You almost fell off a building. Be more careful next time." He says trying not to sound worried but failing epically. He looked her with concerned eyes. He had already lost two important people to him, he wasn't about to lose another one.

"O-okay." She stuttered as he looked at her intensely.

"Ummm if you two are done with your love fest, we have an Espada to find." Hitsugaya said, irritated. Both former espada turned to find the group looking at them knowingly, smirking. The two immediately spilt apart, blushing madly but their tan complexion helped conceal it a little bit.

They all continued on their way. "Taicho, we're here." Rangiku informed Hitsugaya-taicho, as she headed to the ground.

"Everyone get ready for an attack!" Hitsugaya says one hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for an ambush. They all landed on the ground, ready for a fight. They got closer to their target. When they were 10 feet away from the figure they stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't see who it was because it was too dark. They didn't know whether to continue to get closer or stay at the distance. Grimmjow walked closer to the front. His Cat eyes enabled him to see the figure. His eyes widened. He ran up to the figure and lifted it off the ground.

"JAEGERJAQUEZ. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hitsugaya shouted pulling out his sword.

When Grimmjow steps into the light, everyone can see the mysterious espada. Hitsugaya breath hitched. Rangiku's eyes widened. Everyone else was confused but sensed the tense atmosphere so they stayed silent. In Grimmjow's hands was the Third Espada, Harribel Tia.

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey. 4 reviews from four different people. Yay. Thank you all. I hope you like the faster moving plot. I honestly don't know when I will finish this. I won't make it too long because you all will get bored with it. I'll be doing some major updating during thanksgiving and may do some one-shots but that's only if you review. And totaleclipse84 I discovered you couldn't do that like last week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 12

A variety of reactions occurred as they saw the tan blonde woman in Grimmjow's arms. Nel first of all was jealous since her love was holding another woman in his arms but was also confused of the identity of the female that Grimmjow knew. Orihime recognized the woman from when she was trapped in Las Noches but couldn't place her identity. Toushiro was overcome with tragic war memories at the sight of his war rival. Rangiku looked her taicho with emphathy. The others were just confused. They could barely see her face because of her clothing. The only visible parts of her were her hair and her toned stomach. Everything else was covered in clothing.

"Grimmjow…..who is that?" Nel asked softly with her head tilted to the side. '_That was incredibly cute. Wait no she asked you a question. What was it…?'_ Grimmjow thought.

"I don't know." He replied absent mindedly.

"So you picked someone who we suspect to be an enemy off the floor. What kind of dumb ass does that?" Renji shouts at the blunnete. That snaps Grimmjow out of his thoughts of the green-haired beauty.

"Oh. Wait I know who this is! This is Harribel Tia!" He exclaims as if he had just came up with the cure for cancer.

"And she is important to us how? I know she has reiastu but what is she?" Uryuu asked.

"She's the Third Espada." Grimmjow says.

"Wait. Espada are Arrancar, right? And Espada have masks and a numbered tattoo. She doesn't have either. " Tatsuki inquires, looking over Harribel body in search of any signs of her being otherworldly.

As if on cue the zipper to Harribel's jacket snaps open and reveals her mask that covers most of her upper body (but is still revealing) and the number 3 tattoo on her right chest.

Everyone gasps in surprise except Chizuru and Keigo, those two gasping at the size of her chest.

"Oh-hoho. So this is who Aizen replaced me with." Neliel says grimly, sensing the reiastu of Harribel whose surpasses her own.

Sensing her disappointment, Grimmjow tries to cheer her up and before he can even think about if he would regret these words he says "But she's not as pretty as you."

Suddenly a hand punches his crotch with extreme force but not enough for it to hurt him too bad because of his Hierro.

"Shut up, Sexta." She orders weakly before passing out again.

"Oh shit. She looks like she needs medical attention. Let's take her back to Urahara's." Ichigo declares and almost everyone agrees like they always do when he says something intelligent.

"Defending an Arrancar again, I see. So filthy." Hitsugaya mutters, hoping no one would hear it, but his hope went dry when the former 6th heard him, choosing to ignore it though.

They reached the shop in about 10 minutes. "URAHARA-SAN, we found the Arrancar! And she needs help." Ichigo yelled when he reached they reached the shop. Rukia kicked him in the shin. "Ow. What the hell midget?" He yelled again. "Don't yell fool. You'll wake her up before we can help her."She spoke in a hushed voice. His eyes widened and then nodded his head in understanding now. She sighed, Ichigo could be so dense but it was cute.

"Who cares if she wakes up?" Hitsugaya says with a bored tone talking in a regular voice. "Taicho! That was uncalled for!" Matsumoto whispered/scolded. Nel glared at him but said nothing.

Then Urahara came out with his fan and says loudly "What happens to be the problem, Kurosaki-san?" he suddenly gets shushed by everyone. Uryuu then points to the woman in Grimmjow's arms hoping he would get the message without making any more unnecessary noise that could possibly wake up the blonde espada. Urahara then opens his mouth up in the shape of 'o' then takes Harribel out of Grimmjow's arms and to the room Tessai was in, leaving her to him.

He came back to the group leading them to a sitting room that they could all actually fit in.  
>"So what happened?" He asks bluntly.<p>

"Well we were going to the place where she was. But we had to stop for those two's love fest in the middle of the sky." Renji says pointing at Grimmjow and Nel who were both sitting next to each other. They both looked away blushing. Renji smirked but then continued.

"So then we got closer so we went to the ground ready to attack. But it was really dark so we couldn't see. Well except the kitty over there who immediately recognized that chicka as the third espada and carried her to us and we saw her wounds her decided to take her back with us. For interrogation of course…" He says looking away suspiciously.

"Her wounds weren't that bad. It looked as if she had been in a battle and she had escaped. Her attacks must be gone. But the only reiastu we felt was hers so what could have happened?" he questioned. Everyone was in deep thought as a silence engulfed them.

Suddenly Hitsugaya spoke up, "Who cares? It was only an arrancar. We are supposed to be getting rid of them anyway. As I recall it didn't matter who did it. Just as long as they are gone. The ugly creatures are a distraction anyway."

Whoa. Uncalled for. Everyones eyes widened then the arrancar's in the room eyes narrowed.

"I'm tired of you! You have no respect for Arrancar! Unlike regular hollows, we don't just fight and devour souls! Well most of us don't anyway….. You think we don't have feelings because we don't have a heart! Well guess what? We do. And we have a heart too. It just so happens to not be in chest anymore (A/N:you have to have seen or read part of the Fullbringer arc to get this part).

And who says we want to be stuck like this? Always being hunted by shinigami like you! Treated like monsters! Having to fight for our lives every day! Why do you think we hollows want to become Vasto Lorde so bad? It's for survival. Nothing but that. I would love to be a human again. Even a shinigami because both species have it way better than Arrancar. Humans have the luxury of living in wonderful homes with the people they love. Shinigami get the glory to feel needed and don't have to worry about betrayal all the time. For arrancar, you can barely be with anyone without worrying if they will stab you in the back while you have your guard down. We don't even have a purpose. I don't want to hear you talk about Arrancar like you got them all figured out and you understand them because you don't." Grimmjow snapped then left the room.

"Grimmjow wait!" Neliel called but he kept moving.

Nel got up and was about to leave but then she saw Hitsugaya watching the scene. She moved closer to him and put her mouth close to his ear.

"Shinigami like you are the ones that hollows like to eat the most." Nel whispered in Hitsugaya's ear. She saw his shocked expression and she ran out of the room chasing after the blue-headed male.

**Sorry I made Hitsugaya so mean.**

**I know he ain't like that. I just made him like that for my story. i am actually a huge Hitsugaya-taicho fan.**

**Anyway Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey. Sorry I was busy with all my work. My English teacher don't know how to stop giving homework. Anyway Enjoy this chapter. I feel my story will be a long one. So stay with me. Also let me know if it gets to boring for ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 13

Everyone was caught in a tense silence. Everyone was giving Hitsugaya the accusing look. The silence was finally broken by Matsumoto. "TAICHO," She scolded. "What?" he shot back.

"That was rude! You hurt their feelings! Especially Grimmjow-kun's! He already wasn't acting like himself from what I've heard from Nel-Chan and Ichigo but you just had to go and make it worse! I'm disappointed in you." Rangiku shouted angerly.

"I did not hurt their feelings. They looked fine to me." Hitsugaya said dumbly.

"Toshiro, they like went off on you. I have never seen Grimmjow that upset besides the time he lost to me. You are in some deep shit with them." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded.

"Why would I care? They are just Arrancar." Toshiro retorted with a shrug. Everyone gaped at him.

"Have you not been here the past few days? They have been like telling us about how Arrancar are not just beasts and they actually have something like feelings. You basically just trampled on all of that. Your attitude is why the Arrancar were with Aizen in the first place. They hated how shinigami only thought of them as monsters. " Rangiku replied.

"…" He remained silent, for he had no argument anymore.

"Just forget you, let me help Nel-Chan find Grimmjow-Kun." Rangiku said angrily as she walked off.

"Matsumoto! Get back here!"

She continued walking away from him and the group. One by one all of them stood up and walked to help with the search party, all of them shooting the young taicho dirty looks as they walked out. Soon he was all alone in the training room.

"_Everyone is upset with me. I mean I thought we were all on the same page with the Arrancar, that they were just crazy beasts. Are they just crazy beasts though…?" _ He thought as he reflected.

Meanwhile everyone was looking for Nel and Grimmjow. Soon Rukia saw Nel.

"NEL-SAN!"

At the call of her name, Nel's head snapped around. She looked shocked at everyone's cough except Ice Boy cough presence.

"Everyone….."

"Yo! Have you found Grimmjow yet?" Matsumoto asked worriedly. Nel looked around and saw the worried faces of the people she had met for only a while. This made her smile inside since they were actually worried about Arrancar like her and Grimmjow.

"No. I haven't found him yet." Nel replied sadly. Ichigo noticed this and tried to cheer her up. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. If he's anything like his personality suggests then he was so angry he forgot to hide it. It's probably still flaring." Ichigo said trying to sense Grimmjow's spirit pressure.

Nel looked at Ichigo like he had grown a second head.

"Ichigo…Grimmjow's actually pretty smart. He's a master hunter so he knows how and when to hide his spirit pressure. He would let it flare if he wanted to be found. It's not flaring now so he most likely wants to do something stupid or wants to be left alone." Nel explained slowly, thinking Ichigo was an idiot.

"it's most likely the former." Renji muttered.

"Let's just split up and search for him. That's the most beautiful way." We all know who said that.

Everyone thought about it.

"That wasn't such a bad idea, feather-boy." Ikkaku said. At that everyone shunpoed ( Nel Sonidoed ) over the town all in search of the runaway blue-haired male. Since most of them didn't know Grimmjow that well but know that he had distinct cat personality, they searched for him in cat places. They searched at the fish shop, the seafood and milk sections at the grocery store, all the restaurants that served fish, the pet stores, and the knitting supply stores. Ichigo, knowing him a bit better than the others searched at all the violent places in town, which included the boxing ring, Tatsuki's dojo, and the kendo dojo.

Neliel knowing him the best searched for him in the quietest place in town because he told her he was always able to think better in quiet places. (She found him at that place where Ichigo threw his Substitute Shinigami badge when he wanted to get rid of it. If you haven't seen that arc then it's the river-like place in Karakura.) She hid her spirit pressure before she got when she was about 800 ft away from him.

She hid behind a tree when she was close enough so she could see or hear what he was doing alone.

"Nel! Come out 'ere! I know yer there!" He shouted out without even turning around.

The green haired women swore silently as she walked out from behind the tree.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked quietly.

"Well you know I have awesome ears so I heard every step you made." He replied matter-of-factly.

"But how did you know it was ME? It could have been one of the others." She asked while she tilted her head to the side.

Grimmjow chuckled lowly, "I doubt any of them coulda found unless by coincidence or accident since they barely know me. They'r probably searching at places where you would find cats which by the way I do not resemble at all."

She giggled but then stopped herself because she didn't think this was a good situation to laugh in. She mentally slapped herself.

"t's okay ta' laugh. It was supposed ta' make ya' laugh."

She nodded even though he still wasn't facing her. She slowly walked over to him and sat a few feet away from him.

"Ya scared o' me now Nel?" He asked quietly. The question caught her by surprise. She shook her head wildly. "No. Never. Why?" She asked confused.

"Cuz ya sittin all the way ov'r there like ya tryna avoid me." He said sounding hurt. He finally turned to face her. She gasped when she saw his face. His eyes were red and his face was tear streaked. His confident, cocky grin was now replaced with a deep frown. He looked miserable.

"Grimmjow, what's the matter? You haven't been acting the same since we started school." She finally asked the question that she has been dying to ask. He looked down. He felt pathetic, looking so weak in front of the girl that he lov- that was his best friend.

"It's just that-," He started but got interrupted as Ichigo screamed his name with everyone else following him. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he froze in fear, the last person he would let see him like this was Kurosaki.

"Grimmjow, where have you been?" Ichigo asked irritated. He was tired and had spent over an hour searching for the blue haired man in the most ridiculous places which ended up with him getting trampled, getting drenched in Kool-aid and almost getting tattooed. Don't ask how that happened he doesn't know either.

"Been here thinking. Going back to Urahara's. see ya at later Kurosaki, everyone," At that he sonidoed away, leaving the group awe-struck, annoyed and tired.

"That blue-haired mother fucker did not have us searching for him all night for him to just go back to Urahara's right when we find him!" Ikkaku exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ikkaku calm down. He's just really upset. Did you not hear his voice when he was talking to us?" Yumichika says putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"No. what the hell was wrong with his voice? It sounded okay to me." He asked still pissed.

"It was cracking. He was obviously crying before we got here." Yumichika stated.

Everyone looked in disbelief. The tough man they knew crying? Impossible! Blasphemy!

"It's true. And he was going to tell me what has been bothering him before YOU showed up Ichigo." Nel said angrily, glaring at everybody. She realized what she said and quickly apologized.

"Let's just go home. We can see him at school." Tatsuki asked tiredly. It suddenly dawned upon everyone it was most likely past 12 midnight. Everyone agreed and went off to their separate houses for the night all wondering what was wrong with Grimmjow.

**Review. Not my best chapter I know.**


	16. Chapter 16

Yo.. . Anyway I'll update as much as I can within my 5 day break as I can even though I have homework. Here's whatever chapter this is since I lost track. I'm just guessing its 14.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 14

The next day at school, they were all sitting together before class started. There was an awkward silence since Grimmjow still had the depressed aura coming from him. Everyone shared glances as if asking 'When is this going to end?' Suddenly Grimmjow spoke up finally facing them "ya'll, Urahara said he wants ta met cha all again after school. He wants ta talk about Harribel."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Talk about that girl? He's such a pervert."

"You're the only one thinkin like that. He said he wants to talk about how she ended up here. Not whatever your perverted mind came up with, Kurosaki." Grimmjow says with a flash of his famous smirk before his expression returned to neutral.

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but closed it again because he couldn't come up with a good one. He settled on deepening his scowl to intimidate him, yet the blue haired man was not in the slightest fazed.

"If you keep scowling like that, your face is going to freeze like that and shorty over there won't think you're cute anymore."

Both Rukia and Ichigo both looked shocked with a deep blush on both of their faces.

"Don't look so surprised. Ya both like each other. I could tell from the first time I met both o' ya. So ya'll two should just hook up already." H

"Los seres humanos y su olvido.(Humans and their obliviousness)" He continued after they both remained silent.

"Usted sabe que es correcto.(You know thats right)" Neliel replied.

Everyone was lost at the conversation going on between the two apparently Hispanic Arrancar.

They soon noticed everyone staring at them.

"What?" Grimmjow asked roughly.

"Why do you know Spanish? I've been wondering that since the first day you were here."Chizuru replied.

"Oh it was part of the job requirement for being an Arrancar. So basically all Arrancar speak Spanish." Nel replied as she waved it off.

"Also if ya didn't notice when ya went to Hueco Mundo everything is named in Spanish. And almost all the arrancar looked like they were from spain." Grimmjow said matter- of -factly.

Those who could think back to their time in Hueco Mundo realized everything they said was true. Like Resurreccion, Priveron, Numeros, Fraccion, Las Noches, Espada, Exequias, and even the name Arrancar. The name of the world was also in Spanish. Then looking at the two former Espada members they could see they didn't really look Japanese at all. If they looked really closely they could see the physical traits that made them look Spanish: the tall build, the tan skin, almost their whole appearance screamed foreign.

Both Arrancar snickered at their slow realization.

"I'm surprised the supposed kid prodigy couldn't figure it out before the others."Grimmjow says jokingly.

"Well I didn't really pay attention to it. I was mostly focused on defeating the enemy. I wasn't concerned about your background." Hitsugaya says bluntly but his comment struck a nerve.

"Why of course not! The wonderful Captain of the tenth division wouldn't give a fuck about a lowly creature like me." Grimmjow says bitterly.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Ochi- Sensei walks into the room. "Good morning, class. Let's begin."

They day continued slowly, with them barely listening to the teaching that was occurring. They were curious of why Urahara had called them up but Grimmjow had a clue of what they were going to talk about. The bell rang marking the end of the day and for everyone to get the heck out of the school.

They all walked out of the school together ready to go their separate ways. But four eyes aka Ishida Uryuu had to ask Grimmjow what time they had to be at Urahara's. Grimmjows eye brows furrowed, as he tried to remember what Urahara told him. Since he couldn't remember he toke off his gigai surprising everyone around them as Grimmjow's fake body crumpled to the floor looking dead. People screamed and someone frantically called 911 when it looked as if he wasn't breathing. Grimmjow had already sonidoed away leaving them to tend to his body.

When he came back he saw his fake body on a stretcher while Nel and Ichigo tried to explain to the Medics that the body was fine, the others just standing around dumbly. He just thought 'What the fuck' before he climbed back into his body and sprung up surprising all the humans.

"Y-young man are you alright?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just passed out cuz I ran too much with my asthma." Grimmjow said lying well.

"I was you just couldn't tell cuz my lungs were….being….yeah so thanks bye." He says jumping up and keeping up his act, slowly jogged to his companions, leaving the medics dumbfounded.

"Anyway he said at 7." He says answering Ishida's question. Everyone's jaw dropped. Grimmjow laughed inwardly then left them standing there. When Nel saw him leaving she quickly said bye to the others and ran to catch up to him.

"Grimm! You left me back there." Nel said playfully slapping him. This made him smirk.

"Well you were takin' too longggggg! " He pretended to whine.

"Ugh whatever. You suck." She said folding her arms and turning her head to the side, feigning anger.

"Aww I'm sorry." Grimmjow said hugging her from behind. She didn't say anything as she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm guessing that means I'm forgiven." He says hugging her tighter and burying his nose in her hair since he was an inch or two taller than her.

She pushed him off of her. "Not anymore." She said playfully as she stopped off.

Grimmjow gaped at her then smiled with a shake of his head. The only person who could get him to smile. Then when he realized she left him behind he ran to catch up with her.

Later that night they all met again at Urahara Shop. They all gathered in a room to wait in a room for Urahara. As they were all taking their seats, Ichigo set Rukia on his lap. At this Grimmjow's smirk grew.

"Look at what we have here. So strawberry and shorty have finally confessed their undying love for each other. Tell us how it happened." Grimmjow says laying his stomach with both hands on his cheek leaning closer to the couple.

Now I know what you are all thinking what happened to Grimmjow's depression and How did Rukia and Ichigo get together. This will be explained in the next two flashbacks.

_Flashback # 1_

_AT THE KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD_

_Ichigo and Rukia were in Ichigo's room and they were in an awkward silence. They had been like this since what Grimmjow said this morning. They both thinking about how they should confess to each other. Suddenly Rukia fell off the bed and landed on Ichigo who was coincidentally on the floor under her. Then coincidentally Rukia's lips landed on Ichigo's even though the possibility of that happening was 1 out of 100. But it happened. The kiss encouraged both of them to confess to each other. Then they begun making out which led to a scarred Yuzu and an enthusiastic Isshin._

_Flashback #2_

_During the lunch break at school_

_Nel had pulled Grimmjow aside to confront him on his emotions. _

"_Grimmy, what's wrong with you? You've been acting this way for awhile. It hurts to see you upset. Please tell me what's wrong." Nel asked quietly, she looked as if she was on the verge of tears._

_Grimmjow hated seeing her like this so he decided on telling her what was up._

"_It's just that I feel so out of place here. I mean i can act as human as I want but I know I will never be human. All I'll ever be is a hollow not even a shinigami who have it way better than hollows. A hollow with no purpose. Why am I even complaining? You're a Arrancar too but you're doing just fine. I'm such a shithead." Grimmjow said running his hand through his hair._

"_Grimmjow, it's not like I didn' t think about all that too. I just knew that we could be able to pull through it together. I mean we both survived Aizen. I know we'll make it as humans too with help from the others." Nel said with a determined look on her face._

"_But-"_

"_Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez! We will make it in the human world and you shall not look down on yourself! Got it?" Nel declared with a fierce glare. No wonder her release command is declare. Grimmjow laughed and said "Yes Ma'am." With a salute. She gave him a soft smile. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her tattoo "Thank you, Nel"_

Back to the present.

Now we are where we are now.

Before Ichigo could yell curses at Grimmjow, Urahara came into the room with a serious face.

This made everyone become silent and look at the former 12th division captain with respect.

"I assume Grimmjow told you I wanted you here. Thank you Jaeggerjaquez-san. I'm here to tell you that Harribel-san is well now. But she is still unconscious. I came here to tell you all….." Everyone leans in,

"that you should be working hard in school so you can get candy from me!" He finishes with a smile.

That night Urahara ended up with many bruises.

"I told you not to waste their time." Yoruichi says from her bed.

He just stuck his tongue out at her.

**Review!**

**Yeah the plot will get interesting next chapter. I hope.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey. Second chapter in a day. Heck yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 15

The next day which so happened to be Tuesday all of them were at school. They were all talking until the bell rung. Ochi-Sensei walked in.

"Good Morning, Class. We have a new student." She said happily. None of the students were surprised because the class continuous had new students coming and leaving. All of their new students happened to know Ichigo as well.

"You can come in now." Sensei called into the hallway. Then the new student walked into the classroom. All the jaws of the males dropped and the women looked at the new student in envy. In came a teenage looking female with bright blonde hair that was tied into 3 locks in the back. She had two blue lightning tattoos- like markings on her cheeks. Like Rangiku and Neliel she was well endowed in her front and back. She had a deep tan that was deeper than Grimmjow's which enough was evidence she was not from Japan.

"My name is Tia Harribel. It's nice to meet you all that I didn't know already. Please take care of me." She says with a small bow of her head. Her voice was deep for a women's but was still sexy for all the men.

Every spiritually aware person gaped at her. What the hell was Urahara thinking?

Grimmjow was the first to snap out of his shock and said "What the hell? Harribel?"

"Good morning to you two Jaeggerjaquez." She said with her voice laced in sarcasm.

"wait you three know each other?" Ochi-sensei asked pointing to Grimmjow, Nel, and Tia.

"No. I know Grimmjow but I don't know who this is." Harribel said with a jerk of her head towards Neliel.

"We all lived in the same place but Nel moved away when Harribel moved in so they don't know each other." Grimmjow says wisely deceiving his teacher and his classmates.

"If you are from the same place, then can you sing too?" a random kid asks.

"you told them about the singing thing?" Harribel asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yup. Now go sing for em Harribel." Grimmjow says with his signature shit eating grin. This hurt Nel since he hasn't grinned at her.

"Come on! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! " Everyone began chanting.

"Alright! I'll sing!" She shouted over the chants. Everyone screamed "Yay!"

"Damn humans and their peer pressure." She muttered under her breath.

(She's singing Beyonce Countdown.)

Boy -oy -oy -oy!  
>Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin<p>

'Still the one I need, I will always be with you

Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go

Say it real loud if you fly

If you leave me you're out of your mind

She then starts to countdown with her fingers while shaking her hips.

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9

He pick me up we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make a 3

From that 2

Still the 1  
>There's ups and downs in this love<p>

Got a lot to learn in this love

Through the good and the bad, still got love

Dedicated to the one I love, hey  
>Still love the way he talk,<p>

still love the way I sing

Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain

Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change

My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain

I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time

All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time

Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind

Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line  
>Me and my boo in my boo coupe ridin'<p>

All up in that black with his chick right beside him

Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest

Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it

She grinds in the air making all the guys have nose bleeds.

Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding

All up in that black with his chick right beside him

Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest

Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
>Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'<p>

Still the one I need, I will always be with you

Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go

Say it real loud if you fly

If you leave me you're out of your mind  
>[ From: . ]<p>

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9

He pick me up we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make a 3

From that 2

Still the 1  
>Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do<p>

Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too

All up in the store, shorty, trickin' if I want to

All up in the store, shorty, fly as we want to  
>Ooo ooo ooo ooo<p>

Damn I think I love that boy

She smiles at Grimmjow at this part making Neliel grit her teeth in jealousy.

Do anything for that boy

Boy -oy -oy -oy!

Now I'll never be the same

It's you and me until the end  
>Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding<p>

All up in that black with his chick right beside him

Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest

Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it

Me and my boo and my boo lip locking

All up in the back because the chicks keep flocking

All that gossip in 10 years, stopin'

London speed it up, Houston rock it  
>Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'<p>

Still the one I need, I will always be with you

Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go

Say it real loud if you fly

If you leave me you're out of your mind  
>My baby is a 10<p>

We dressing to the 9

He pick me up we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make a 3

From that 2

Still the 1

She finishes the song with her hand on her hip and her holding up the number 1 with her finger.

Everyone claps for her with shouts and jumping all on the chairs.

Tia sweatdropped. 'Damn Humans are weird..' she thought to herself. Grimmjow shot her a look of sympathy that was supposed to mean 'I know how ya feel homie.'

After they all calmed down Ochi-sensei complimented Harribel's singing.

"We have at least three great singers in this class so maybe we will win the Annual school competition. By the way Jaeggerjaquez-san, Neliel-san, Harribel-san this is a competition we do at the school where the class with the best singers wins the class a giant party for free!" Ochi-sensei says enthusiastically.

The whole class cheered while Nel, Grimm, and Tia sweatdropped. What did they get themselves into?

**Review.**

**I know it was short. **


	18. Chapter 18

Hey. I didn't get that many reviews so not a very good chapter. Please review or story may be stopped. Thank you anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 16

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Ochi-Sensei dismissed her class, if you call running out of the classroom without a second glance back a dismissal. Harribel was packing up her stuff (She actually took notes even though she had learned all the material back at Las Noches. Shes that much of a goodie two shoes. ) but she paused, realizing she had no idea where to go or what to do since she doesn't need to eat.

"Tia-san! Come eat lunch with us!"

Harribel looked over and saw a group of people; a few she could distinguish as the Sexta espada, the Kurosaki boy Aizen was so infatuated with, the girl who Gin had a picture of in his room at Las Noches, the girl that they captured, and…oh-ho-ho look at the the Chibi-taicho she fought during the winter war.

Tia was wary of approaching the group as they were the enemy but since they were the only ones she knew, she took a chance and moved towards them, slowly.

"Gosh, Harribel. Approaching all your situations like a shark. We aint gonna attack ya so hurry it up." Grimmjow said impatiently.

Neliel grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to her level, whispering something in his ear. After she let go of his collar, he scowled and kept his mouth shut which made Nel grin.

Harribel raised his eyes at the interaction. "They do it all the time. Ignore the lovebirds." Renji replied to her unspoken questions.

At the word love bird both of their faces flushed a shade of pink which was saying something with their tan complexion. The rest of the group snickered and walked up to their usual hangout spoke AKA the roof.

As soon as they got to the roof, Grimmjow asked, "Harribel, what are ya doing here?"

"Well, Urahara wanted me come here so I could finish 'High School' and receive a 'diploma' and live as a 'human'." She replied using quotations. Nel and Grimm nodded.

"What's up with the quot's?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia. She shrugged. "Maybe an Arrancar thing."

Then Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, making him look like a cat.

"I meant as in how did ya end up 'ere an' why ain't cha' in Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow asked.

The atmosphere changed from light to tense, everyone anxious for the answer worrying that there might be a new threat.

"Well, when I arrived in Hueco Mundo after you two left, I was declared Queen since I was the strongest there since every other espada had died in the war. I believe I was fair and reasonable unlike as Grimmjow likes to call him 'Sir Bitch Curl'," Grimmjow grinned and surpressed a chuckle, "but a few days ago a rogue group of Arrancar came to Las Noches and slaughtered everyone. No survivors. When I went to the front lines, I was heavily outnumbered but I still tried. After a while I realized there was no way of fighting them all I opened a garganta secretly and slipped in before they could finish me off. Apparently they want to rule Hueco Mundo, the world of the living and Soul Society." Tia explained.

Everyone was in shock and was silent until Ishida spoke up.

"….how many Arrancar are in the group?"

"5 espada level arrancar…." Harribel replied.

Another silence occurred before all everyone started cracking up.

"hahahha 5 hahaha only 5. Trying to take over the universe. Ahahah. They are soo hahah stupid hahahaha" every cackled.

Once they all calmed down, Ichigo decided to lay down his thoughts.

"Since theres only 5 of them. Lets head to Hueco Mundo and Kill em for they can grow an army. Its that simple." He said.

"Even though its simple, we still have to report this to Soul Society when we return today and see what they are going to say."

Ugh Soul Society.

Everyone groaned.

"Fine."

At that the lunch bell rung ending lunch which signaled it was time for them all to head back down.

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey. I was going to update yesterday but stuff happened. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed. I love yall support. Anyway I will probably put up a chapter over winter break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or The One That got away or Hit the lights.(lyrics from )

Chapter 19

All the students filed back into the classroom to their seats while Ochi-Sensei was setting up her stuff for the rest of class.

"I hope you had a good lunch class. Now, is there anything else you want to ask Harribel before we continue with class?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah! Can she sing again?" a random kid shouted. The rest of the class seemed to like that idea because they all shouted "yeah!" as well. Ochi-Sensei sweat-dropped.

"Well…okay then…Harribel will you sing for us again?" The sensei of the wild class asked.

Harribel sighed as she stood from her seat and walked to the front of the room. 'I better sing two songs so they will leave me alone.' She thought.

"Okay so this song is about a friend of mine. We had fun together but now he's gone and there's nothing I can do about. It's called 'The One That got away'(N/A:By Katy Perry)"

"This one is probably about Starrk, the Primera Espada. They had a thing going on before the war." Grimmjow whispered to the group of spiritually aware people. The shinigami looked at the blonde espada in sympathy because they know that the Primera was killed by 8th squad taicho, Kyoraku Shunsui.

The music started up and Harribel began to sing.

_Summer after high school when we first met__  
><em>_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead__  
><em>_And on my 18th Birthday__  
><em>_We got matching tattoos___

_Used to steal your parents' liquor__  
><em>_And climb to the roof__  
><em>_Talk about our future__  
><em>_Like we had a clue__  
><em>_Never planned that one day__  
><em>_I'd be losing you___

_In another life__  
><em>_I would be your girl__  
><em>_We'd keep all our promises__  
><em>_Be us against the world___

_In another life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away___

_I was June and you were my Johnny__Cash__  
><em>_Never one without the other we made a pact__  
><em>_Sometimes when I miss you__  
><em>_I put those records on___

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed__  
><em>_Saw you downtown singing the Blues__  
><em>_It's time to face the__music__  
><em>_I'm no longer your muse_

By this time everyone was dancing or attempting to sing along. Even Ochi- Sensei was swaying to the beat.

__

_But in another life__  
><em>_I would be your girl__  
><em>_We'd keep all our promises__  
><em>_Be us against the world___

_In another life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away__  
><em>_The o-o-o-o-o-one__[x3]__  
><em>_The one that got away___

_[Bridge:]__  
><em>_All this__money__can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)__  
><em>_It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)__  
><em>_I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)__  
><em>_'Cause now I paid the price___

_In another life__  
><em>_I would be your girl__  
><em>_We'd keep all our promises__  
><em>_Be us against the world___

_In another life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away__  
><em>_The o-o-o-o-o-one__[x3]___

_In another life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away_

The song ended and the class went into an uproar. People screaming, jumping up and grinning like crazy all over the classroom. It took a good ten minutes for Ochi-Sensei to calm them down.

"Well..Thank you. Next song I'm singing is about how you have to take opportunities while they are still there and don't be afraid to take risks. It's called 'Hit the Lights' (N/A: By Selena Gomez.) "

The music started up once again so Tia did her thing.

It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<p>

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you'd do before you die<br>It's the city of love that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<p>

_[Chorus x2:]_  
>Hit the lights<br>Let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<br>Come alive  
>Let the moment take you<br>Lose control tonight

It's the time that you totally screwed up  
>Still you're tryna get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<p>

It's all the money that you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'Cause you're too damn scared to try.<p>

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<p>

It's a mad, mad world  
>Gotta make an escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
>Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day<br>From the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<p>

It's a mad, mad world  
>Gonna make an escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight

The music ended and this time it took even longer for them to calm down much to Sensei's displeasure.

After they had calmed down, Ochi-sensei let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Harribel for singing for us. Now class it's time for C-" She was interrupted by a random student shouting out "Another song!"

At this Ochi-Sensei lost it. "NO! NO more songs from the new students until the concert! In fact no more singing in general! Got it?" she said pointing an accusing finger in the direction the random interruptions were coming from. Everyone and yes including our dear Grimm-kitty cowered in fear and nodded.

School ended slowly because they were all shaking in fear of their sensei. Some more than others, Keigo was on the verge of tears after he received a glare from the irritable sensei.

When the bell, marking the end of school rang, students were practically running on top of each other trying to escape the prison known as their classroom.

When they all reached the outside of the school they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn. When did she get a pole stuck in her ass?" Ichigo muttered.

"Well Kurosaki. Look at it from Sensei's perspective. From the arrival of the new students, she has lost probably around 2-4 hours of instructional time. That puts us behind in the curriculum. She has to teach us a certain amount of things before the school year ends and if we end up not knowing what we need to she's the one that receives the blame. What she did was completely necessary in getting work done. " Ishida calmly explained to the substitute soul reaper while pushing up his glasses.

"God, your teacher has a giant pole up her ass." Grimmjow says arriving to the group.

Ichigo gave Ishida a 'See?' look while Ishida proceeded to shake his head. "

"Anyway enough of your male shit talk. We need to discuss the situation with the rebel arrancar." Harribel said.

"I think we should go to Ichigo's house and discuss it!" Rangiku exclaims. Everyone nods.

Ichigo frown deepens.

"Hold up! Why does it have to be at my house?" Ichigo asks moving his hands around.

"Well you are the substitute shinigami for this town and the Winter War hero, isn't that correct?" Harribel replies with a raised eyebrow,

"Yeah so?" Ichigo says angrily.

"So as the representative of this town, shouldn't the meetings always be done at your house? This arrancar business will certainly affect Karakura so as the shinigami for this region its right for us to meet as your house. And besides your family is spiritually aware." Harribel argues with no room for a comeback.

Ichigo, seeing he couldn't counter, just started walking in the direction of his home, mumbling under his breath as the others snickered. Rangiku secretly high-fived Bel as they giggled.

Soon they arrived at the Kurosaki household where all hell was about to break loose.

Ichigo unlocked the door and shouted 'I'm back' as he and the rest of them walked inside.

"Welcome Back, Onii-Chan! " They heard Yuzu call from the kitchen.

At the sound of his arrival, a figure jumped out and attempted to punch Ichigo in the face. Ichigo knocked the figure out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ATTACKS HIS OWN SON WHEN HE GETS BACK HOME? GOSH!" Ichigo shouted at the figure who we now know as Isshin Kurosaki.

"I have nothing more to teach you, son!" Isshin cried, happily. Then it seemed as he just noticed the other people in the room, some noticed more than others.

"MY SON BROUGHT HOME 7 PRETTY GIRLS! MASAKI! I'M SO PROUD!" He exclaimed as he ran over to his poster of his late wife.

Suddenly the group could hear tears coming from the oldest Kurosaki, sobbing about how his children were so mean. They could see the black haired twin had kicked her father in the head.

Yuzu ignored her crying father, in fact she stepped on his head because she had noticed the guests they had.

"Yuzu, Karin, you know Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Inoue. This is Rangiku, Nel, Harribel, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Toushiro(insert the white haired little boy's "It's Hitsugaya-taicho"), and Grimmjow. Guys, these are my two little twin sisters. Karin is the mean one with black hair (This earned him a kick in the leg that he pretended didn't hurt) and Yuzu is the nice one with light brown hair."

"Nice to meet you all!" Yuzu says with a bow.

"Hey, Toushiro. Hi Matsumoto-san. And it's nice to meet the rest of you." Karin says.

"Nice to meet ya 2. Yo Kurosaki. I like your sisters. They are so polite unlike someone."Grimmjow says with a small grin. Everyone laughs at Ichigo's dismay.

"Haha! I like this guy." Karin laughs high fiving Grimmjow.

Ichigo groaned, at seeing how them being here for only 10 minutes turned out so fast.

This is going to be an interesting night.

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey. Its been forever I know. I blame school work and my laziness. The only reason this chapter is being posted is because its my birthday. This is a special birthday chapter that was made. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and never will.**

**This is actually Chapter 18. I labeled wrong.**

"Come on, guys. My room is this way. Even though you probably already know where my room is." Ichigo said, muttering the last part was he begun to lead the group up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Isshin hollered from his position beside the poster of Masaki on the floor.

"WHAT, GOAT CHIN?" Ichigo hollered right back. His 'guests' were surprised by his apparent lack of respect towards his father (although truthfully he greatly admires and respects his dad) but right now Ichigo didn't really give a shit. He was already irritated with the fact that he was going have probably 12 spiritual beings in his house, in his room violating his personal space. Also with the stress of his school work and the Arrancars, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his father's ridiculous antics.

"I need to talk to all of the boys downstairs privately. Ladies go upstairs, Rukia lead the way to Ichigo's room." Isshin said with a serious tone and expression. This surprised Ichigo since his father was never the type to be serious. The males gathered around Isshin, while Rukia lead the girls to Ichigo's room.

After the girls were no longer in sight Isshin began to speak with the upmost seriousness present in the room, "Okay boys. Since the girls upstairs are major babes, I wanted to remind you to remember your cond-" He was cut off by a punch in the face by Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN? WE WEREN'T PLANNING TO DO THAT AND IF WE WERE WHY WOULD WE DO IT HERE?"Ichigo exclaimed as he begun to repeatedly abuse his father. His friends just stared at the sight before them in complete confusion. After Ichigo finished his father's beating he headed upstairs, muttering curses under his breath. The group of only males took this as a sign to follow the orange haired man which they did.

When the boys arrived at Ichigo's room, they quickly took a seat around the room which was starting to look too small to fit all of them inside.

"Ichigo, your room is too small. I can barely fit in it." Rangiku whined. "That's because of your giant…" Ikkaku started.

"Finish that sentence badly and Yachiru gets a report that states you stole her candy." Rangiku glared

"…bubbly, sweet personality fills up so much space in the room it's almost unbearable." Ikkaku says nervously. The 10th division lieutenant smiles and shoots the 3rd seat a thumbs up.

"This is why I said we should have done this meeting somewhere else!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Shut up Kurosaki. We couldn't have done it anywhere else. Urahara is out of town( Meanwhile, Urahara sneezes from his location under a palm tree in Hawaii. "Boss, are you alright?" Tensai asks immediately. "Yeah I'm fine a beautiful lady is probably talking about me" Urahara replies with a perverted grin.), Orihime-san's and Sado's apartments are too awesome for us to mess up, and the nerd is a clean freak so we would never get work done with him cleaning the whole time." Grimmjow retorted lazily from his position on Nel's lap.

Ichigo just glared in response which caused Grimmjow to smirk widely.

"Okay people we are here for a reason. Hueco Mundo? 5 Arrancar? Remember?" Renji suddenly said. They all looked like they had just remembered they were in the substitute's house and were supposed to be having a meeting about the latest issue. Renji shook his head. Sometimes he worried about the people he worked with and wondered if they were mentally stable.

"So how about we head out to Hueco Mundo tomorrow after school? Harribel, Grimmjow, and I can open Garganta's so we can just head out without telling Urahara. Since there are only five, Grimmjow and I can take down 2, then the rest of you break into groups to take down the other 3." Neliel suggested.

"What about me?" Harribel demanded, offended at the implication she couldn't take down a single Espada.

"Harribel-san, you were recently hurt so we wouldn't want you to get hurt any further. The damage from fighting a single Espada alone is already high. Adding those to your still healing wounds could kill you." Inoue explained, softly. Harribel's eyes softened when she spotted the concern in the young girl's eyes. 'That concern may lead to her downfall one day' Harribel's eyes hardened at the thought. She saw Orihime flinch from the sudden hardness in her eyes which caused her to suddenly calm down and smile at the girl, even though she was sure she couldn't see it. Oh wait her mask was off which meant her expressions were more readable then before. Before she knew it, she was lost in thought.

"Tia, Tia, Yo Earth to Tia. Tia Harribel, wake the fuck up!" she heard a voice growl. She immediately knew it was Grimmjow because no one else would dare yell at her like that. She jolted back into consciousness and immediately glowered at him. "What?" she snapped. She didn't want to lose respect or her image just because she was in the human world. She still wanted respect especially from the Sexta who is still weaker than her.

"We broke up into groups. It's Me and Nel fighting 2, then Ishida and Orihime-san for healing, Rukia, Kurosaki, and Abarai fighting one arrancar, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and You fighting another, and Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Chad fighting the last one. Ya got that now?" Grimmjow asks with a raised eyebrow.

Her teeth are gritting now from her growing annoyance towards the blue haired male.

"Yes." She says through a clenched jaw. Grimm sends her one of his signature grins then turns to face Neliel once more. The group started to chatter amongst themselves until Ichigo cleared his voice. At first he was ignored just because he is Ichigo. Then he pulls out the whistle he got from the dollar store and blows it….hard.

"Okay since we have finished here….GET THE HELL OUT." Ichigo says with authority.

"Onii-Chan!" Yuzu gasps. Ichigo turns around and sees his little blonde sister openly gapping at him with a horrified expression on her face.

"Ah Yuzu!" Ichigo exclaims surprised.

"Why are you being so rude to your friends? That's not nice. I thought you invited them over for dinner so I made tons of food." Yuzu says with her horrified expression still on.

"Yuzu they were only supposed to stay for a short while." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck.

"What am I supposed to do with all the food?" Yuzu says on the verge of tears. Ichigo walked down to the dinner table and almost screamed in surprise. Actually he did scream in surprise. The whole group came down to see what was up and when they saw they gapped. The table was covered to the edge with food that would last their family weeks to eat.

"I'm sorry Yuzu… but"

"ICHHHHIIIIIIGOOOOOO. YOUR FRIENDS ARE STAYING FOR DINNER!" Isshin exclaimed running down the stairs.

And that was how they ended up eating at the Kurosaki household that night.

**Review.**


End file.
